The side you don't know
by 1412x4869
Summary: [KaiShin] Shinichi yang manis dan tak mengetahui apapun. Shinichi yang selalu percaya perkataannya. Shinichi yang tidak pernah menaruh rasa curiga padanya. Dan Shinichi yang sangat ia cintai. Shinichi adalah segalanya. Bila ia didekati oleh orang lain, Kaito tak akan segan untuk mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya./Re-post/Yandere!Kaito, twincest!/END
1. Chapter 1

**DCMK (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : Yandere!Kaito, twincest, AU, yaoi, dll**

 **.**

 **The side you don't know (c) Kyushirou**

 **Part 01**

 **.**

Helaian rambut pirang itu bergerak pelan seiring sapuan angin yang berhembus. Bola mata pemilik surai pirang itu menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Rambut panjangnya terberai sayu di atas aspal yang kotor. Sejumlah cairan merah yang perlahan mengalir mengotori surai keemasan itu hingga berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Seorang pemuda yang berada di samping sang gadis yang tergeletak di bawahnya hanya menatap sang gadis datar tanpa ekspresi. Lengan kanannya menggenggam sebuah pisau yang telah berlumuran darah. Iris _indigo_ -nya memperhatikan bekas tusukan tepat di jantung yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar hingga mengotori hampir seluruh baju gadis tanpa nyawa di depannya.

Ya, seperti yang kalian duga. Sosok pemuda _brunette_ itu telah membunuh gadis pirang itu tepat di jantung. Tidak puas dengan satu tusukan, pemuda itu juga menyayat jari-jari korban hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Pemuda itu melirik aspal jalanan di gang gelap itu lalu mundur selangkah. Dirinya tidak ingin sepatunya kotor oleh darah menjijikan gadis tak bernyawa tersebut. Menyimpan pisaunya ke dalam tas. Sang _brunette_ pun menyeret korban tersebut ke dalam sumur di sudut gang. Ketika gadis itu sudah dipastikan tenggelam di sumur, ia pun mengambil sebotol bensin dan menuangkannya lalu melemparkan gasolin hingga sumur itu terbakar.

"Selamat tinggal, gadis jahanam." Pemuda _brunette_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan sumur tersebut dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ketika ia membayangkan orang yang paling ia sayangi sudah menunggunya di rumah, ekspresinya berubah riang. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dengan bersenandung riang—mengabaikan kepulan asap atas korban yang telah terbakar hangus di dalam sumur.

Senyuman di wajahnya makin mengembang saat ia melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan tersebut dan segera berlari untuk bergegas pulang. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu saudara kembarnya.

Semua orang yang melihat pemuda _brunette_ itu hanya bisa terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi riang dan polos dari sang pemuda. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa dibalik senyuman polos itu tersimpan ekspresi pembunuh yang mematikan.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir terbenam di sebelah barat hingga membuat langit berubah warna. Para burung juga mulai beterbangan ke sarangnya masing-masing untuk istirahat atau sekedar memberi makan anak-anak mereka. Suasana di jalan juga tambah sesak diakibatkan oleh orang-orang yang sibuk untuk pulang ke rumah mereka—meski sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih untuk lembur.

Cuaca yang tadinya cerah pun mendadak mendung dipenuhi awan hingga langit sore yang seharusnya berwarna oranye malah tertutup oleh warna kelabu. Bukan hanya cuaca yang menjadi mendung, angin pun turut ikut berhembus kencang seakan menantang awan kelabu untuk lebih cepat menyebar menutup langit. Bersamaan dengan itu hawa hangat yang tadi dirasakan oleh orang-orang perlahan mendingin—membuat sebagian orang menggigil.

Shinichi nampak duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya sembari menatap langit yang mendung. Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Jari telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketuk ke atas meja di sampingnya—menandakan bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Bola matanya kembali melirik jam dinding dengan wajah kusut dan kembali teralih ke arah jendela di mana dia bisa melihat gerbang rumah mereka. Hatinya tambah risih, seharusnya orang yang ia tunggu itu sudah datang sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi, sampai saat ini saudaranya itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Che."

Orang yang Shinichi tunggu itu bernama Kaito. Mereka berdua adalah anak kembar yang berasal dari panti asuhan—yang menjadikan mereka tidak tahu siapa orang tua aslinya. Karena pada dasarnya mereka itu adalah anak kembar, sedari kecil mereka sudah bersama seperti sudah ditakdirkan satu paket. Kemana-mana bersama; bermain bersama; melakukan kejahilan bersama; hingga tidur pun selalu bersama. _Maa_ , meski mereka memang memiliki wajah dan suara yang sama kepribadian mereka berbeda jauh. Ibarat satu detektif dan satu pesulap.

Meskipun kehidupan di panti asuhan tidak terlalu mewah dan selalu sederhana. Keduanya bahagia bisa hidup bersama untuk melengkapi satu sama lain. Sampai pada saat umur mereka menginjak 8 tahun, sebuah keluarga bernama Kudo mengadopsi mereka.

Tinggallah kedua anak kembar itu di dalam keluarga Kudo yang terkenal akan kekayaannya dan pecinta misteri. Untungnya, meski mereka diadopsi. Baik kaito ataupun Shinichi tidak perlu menyandang nama Kudo—entah apa yang ada dipikiran anak berumur delapan tahun itu—yang jelas itu adalah salah satu syarat jika ingin mengadopsi mereka—Yukiko yang mendengarnya langsung ngambek tapi tak bisa melawan keimutan ke dua anak di depannya dan akhirnya menerima permintaan dua bocah kembar itu.

Selama dua tahun mereka tinggal sebagai keluarga hangat—meski Yukiko atau Yuusaku sering pergi karena pekerjaan. Sayangnya, keharmonisan itu tidak cukup lama bertahan. Karena kondisi Yuusaku yang merupakan seorang penulis terkenal, mengharuskan pria berkacamata itu untuk tinggal di luar negeri karena pekerjaan.

Akhirnya, kedua bocah kembar itu pun tinggal di kediaman Kudo hanya berdua selama tujuh tahun lamanya. Awalnya mereka agak kesusahan dalam menyiapkan makanan sehingga harus senantiasa membeli makanan keluar.

Bosan dengan makanan luar, Shinichi pun mencoba memasak sesuatu. Namun, hal yang dilakukannya sangat parah. Shinichi yang kala itu baru berumur 11 tahun, mencoba untuk menggoreng telur. Ia memang tidak merusak benda apapun yang ada di dapur. Hasilnya hanyalah sebuah telur yang berwarna hitam yang di atasnya terdapat kepulan asap. Sudah dipastikan, bahwa Shinichi kurang bisa dalam hal masak-memasak—meski ia jago dalam hal lainnya.

Melihat hasil masakan Shinichi, Kaito pun mencoba untuk membuat goreng telur. Hasil masakan Kaito setidaknya agak bagus dari Shinichi. Telur tersebut tidak hangus, hanya saja rasanya sedikit kurang bumbu—karena Kaito lupa memberikan garam saking fokusnya ke telur agar tidak hangus.

Jadilah mereka menghabiskan tiga tahun dengan makan makanan restoran dan cepat saji—dikarenakan kemampuan memasak mereka yang kurang.

Pada saat umur ke 14. Kaito membeli sebuah buku makanan dan mempraktekkannya. Kali ini, Kaito melakukannya dengan baik dan benar-benar sesuai dengan petunjuk yang ada sehingga masakannya terasa enak dan layak dimakan. Sejak saat itu Kaito pun bertugas untuk memasak makanan yang cukup rumit, sedangkan tugas Shinichi hanyalah memasak makanan yang gampang dibuat dan menyiapkan nasi.

Berbicara soal Kaito, Shinichi kembali mendesah sebal. Sosok periang yang hobi menggodanya itu sudah terlambat dua jam tanpa pemberitahuan apapun padanya. Tak kuat dengan rasa khawatir yang menggerogoti hatinya. Shinichi pun bergegas untuk turun ke bawah mencari saudaranya.

Wajar saja jika Shinichi khawatir, Kaito biasanya selalu memberitahunya jika ia akan pulang terlambat. Dulu, ketika Kaito tak kunjung pulang. Esoknya Shinichi mendapat kabar kalau saudara kembarnya itu ada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Takut jika kasus itu terulang, Shinichi selalu menyuruh kaito untuk mengirim pesan padanya ketika ia terlambat pulang.

Ketika Shinchi membuka pintu rumahnya, ia di sambut oleh sosok kembarannya yang terengah menstabilkan napas.

"Kau kemana saja?" Shinichi memasang mode 'galak' yang dijawab cengiran kembarannya.

" _Gomen ne_ , Shin-chan~ aku tadi membantu teman dulu." Jawab Kaito penuh penyesalan—sambil berharap bahwa aktingnya dapat meluluhkan saudara kembarnya.

Shinichi menghela napas pendek dan membiarkan Kaito masuk. Sejenak ia menghirup bau amis dari tubuh saudaranya. Bau amis bercampur besi layaknya darah. Darah? Apa Kaito terluka? Diamatinya tubuh sang kembaran, namun Shinichi sama sekali tidak menemukan luka apapun. Apakah karena perihal lain?

"Um, Kaito?" nada Shinichi terdengar ragu.

Kaito menoleh dengan polos. "Ya?"

Pemilik iris _aqua_ itu berpikir sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Shinichi menutup pintu itu dan berjalan mendahului Kaito. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang mu di meja, tapi sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Baumu aneh." Titahnya pendek dan melenggang pergi ke perpustakaan.

Sebelum Shinichi berjalan menjauh, Kaito menarik kembarannya itu ke pelukannya sambil mencium pipi Shinichi lembut. "Aww~ terima kasih! Kau memang 'istri' yang perhatian~"

Shinichi makin memerah, ia segera melepaskan rangkulan Kaito—yang terasa intim—dan mendeliknya sebal. " _Barou!_ Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi istrimu! Kita kan bersaudara." Protesnya sebal seraya menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium Kaito.

Kaito hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan membiarkan Shinichi berjalan menjauh.

" _Ne_ , Shin-chan!"

Yang terpanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menoleh. Ia memandang Kaito seolah berkata 'apa?'

"Aku dengar tadi kau mendapatkan surat cinta dari seorang gadis yang langsung menyatakan perasaannya padamu." Nada ceria Kaito terdengar aneh di telinga Shinichi, namun pemilik manik _azure_ itu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

Shinichi terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, ia mencoba mengingat kejadian di sekolah tadi. "Ah, aku menolaknya. Lagipula aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk berpacaran." Ujarnya singkat lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Saat sosok Shinichi tak terlihat lagi di pandangannya, Kaito memandang ruangan di depannya dengan tajam. Meski ia sempat takut bahwa Shinichi menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sehingga memiliki bau tubuh aneh seperti yang telah dia katakan, namun Kaito senang karena kembarannya itu tak menanyakan hal lebih jauh dan memilih untuk mengabaikan spekulasi tajamnya.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia kembali teringat pada sosok gadis yang ia bunuh karena telah berusaha mengambil Shinichi-nya, ia memasang ekspresi psiko. Meski ia percaya kalau Shinichi tidak—ralat belum—tertarik dengan masalah percintaan. Tapi ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga Shinichi-nya dari siapapun.

"Tentu saja Shin-chan menolaknya, karena Shin-chan kan sudah memilikiku." Ia menyeringai sadis dengan ekspresi jahat. "Tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkan gadis itu yang seenaknya mendekatimu dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu bukan?" lanjutnya seraya memasuki kamar mandi dengan bersenandung riang.

"Makanya, aku akan menghapuskan semua orang yang berani mengambilmu dariku, Shin-chan~"

Kaito memandang kamar mandi yang airnya telah dipanaskan oleh Shinichi lalu terkikik layaknya orang kesetanan. Dirinya membuka ponsel milik Shinichi yang tadi ia bawa dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari seorang gadis kelas sebelah yang menanyakan waktu luang Shinichi.

Ia menyeringai kejam layaknya seorang pembunuh yang tak memiliki perasaan, bola mata biru keunguannya menatap layar ponsel tersebut dengan tajam, lengannya meremas ponsel tersebut dengan keras dengan niat menghancurkannya—namun ia urungkan karena Kaito tidak ingin Shinichi mengomel padanya.

Ya, Shinichi yang manis dan tak mengetahui apapun.

Shinichi yang selalu percaya perkataannya.

Shinichi yang tidak pernah menaruh rasa curiga padanya.

Dan **Shinichi yang sangat ia cintai.**

"Aah~ sepertinya aku akan menemui gadis ini besok dan bersenang-senang~"

 **-TBC-**

Halo, saia sudah mendapat izin dari Kyuushirou untuk mempublih ff ini di sini...,

Sampai jumpa lain waktu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : BL/yaoi, Yandere!Kaito, yaoi, twincest, AU, typo(s) dll.**

 **DCMK milik Aoyama Gosho**

 **.**

 **The side you don't know © Kyuushirou**

 **Part 02**

 **.**

Semuanya berawal dari musim semi, musim di mana tahun pelajaran baru dilaksanakan dan musim di mana murid baru masuk ke sekolah. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini segerombol siswa-siswi tengah berangkat menuju sekolah baik bersama teman, diantar keluarga ataupun berangkat sendiri.

Termasuk kedua pemuda kembar berbeda warna mata yang juga turut berjalan beriringan ke sekolah dalam diam. Mereka menikmati semilir angin lembut yang berhembus menerbangkan kelopak sakura di sekitarnya.

Salah satu pemuda yang membawa buku di tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya untuk memandang pohon sakura yang sangat cantik di sampingnya. Seukir senyum lembut terpatri di bibir merah mudanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak melihat bunga sakura dari dekat, terakhir ia melihatnya adalah tahun lalu saat dirinya akan memasuki SMA. Dan sekarang ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di kelas dua.

Sang kembaran yang merasakan saudaranya tak berada di sampingnya menoleh dan tersenyum riang.

"Shin-chan~ kau sangat menyukai bunga sakura?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil, bola matanya berkilat humor seraya memandang sang kembaran.

Yang terpanggil menoleh dan melanjutkan jalannya. "Tidak, hanya mengingat waktu kita pertama kali masuk SMA. Rasanya waktu itu dikabarkan dua orang siswa menghilang yang sampai saat ini." Jawabnya sambil menaruh lengannya di dagu dalam pose berpikir.

Kaito merangkul bahu Shinichi lembut. "Kau mengkhawatirkan mereka?" bisiknya.

Shinichi memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas lalu memandang Kaito malas. "Tidak, hanya penasaran saja. Karena kau tahu kan, banyak murid di sekolah kita yang menghilang tak jelas." Lanjutnya dengan pandangan menerawang—mencoba mengingat beberapa siswa di kelasnya yang juga menghilang tanpa sebab.

 _Indigo_ -nya memandang Shinichi lekat, ia sama sekali tidak suka ketika pikiran Shinichi melayang pada orang lain.

"A-aku hanya takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu...," Shinichi berkata pelan sambil menunduk. Bagi Shinichi sosok Kaito itu sangat penting; sosok yang selalu bersamanya dari kecil; sosok yang paling mengerti dirinya; dan sosok yang paling ia sayangi. Jadi jika suatu hari Kaito menghilang dari kehidupannya, Shinichi yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan tetap bertahan hidup.

Mendengar tuturan tulus dari Shinichi sukses membuat rasa cemburu dan amarah Kaito melebur menjadi rasa bahagia yang tak tergantikan. Ia kemudian memeluk Shinichi erat sambil menciumi bahu dan leher kembarannya dengan lembut—dan sukses mendapat tendangan di kaki oleh Shinichi yang merona dan memandangnya sebal.

"Che. Sia-sia aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Dumelnya sebal dan berjalan mendahului Kaito yang masih memegang lututnya yang sakit.

Kaito memandang punggung Shinichi seraya menyeringai kecil, ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai cara jika ada orang yang berani mendekati saudaranya itu. Contohnya saja ketika ia tahu bahwa tahun ini dia tidak sekelas dengan Shinichi, Kaito langsung meng- _hack_ data sekolahnya dan membuat Shinichi berada sekelas dengannya bersama dengan siswa-siswi yang tak pernah berkomunikasi atau tertarik dengan si penyuka misteri.

Sebenarnya Kaito berusaha untuk tidak 'melukai' guru yang seenaknya menempatkan kelas Shinichi dan Kaito yang berbeda, namun ketika ia tahu kalau penempatan kelas itu merupakan sistem buatan komputer. Dirinya mengurungkan diri untuk 'membantai' guru tersebut dan memilih untuk 'menyabotase' semua data sekolah tanpa ada yang tahu. Bagi Kaito yang memiliki IQ yang jenius, sangat mudah untuk meng- _hack_ semua data kelas.

Persetan jika ia berlebihan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya sekelas dengan Shinichi, yang jelas ia tidak bisa membiarkan Shinichi luput dari pengawasannya. Siapa tahu ada pihak lain yang mencoba mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dan Kaito tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

Merasakan Kaito yang tak kunjung mengejarnya, Shinichi menoleh dan menemukan Kaito yang tengah memandangnya dengan lekat. Shinichi sedikit bersemu, ia memang sebal karena Kaito selalu membuatnya merona tapi dirinya tidak bisa meninggalkan saudaranya mematung di sana seperti orang aneh.

"Oi, kalau kau terus diam di sana kau bisa kesiangan."

Kaito tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari untuk kembali memeluk Shinichi dengan erat.

"Oi, Kaito lepas—hmph!" perkataan Shinichi terpotong oleh bibir Kaito yang tengah menawannya dalam ciuman singkat nan manis—membuat pemilik iris biru itu membola dan kehabisan kata.

Kaito melepas ciumannya seraya tersenyum riang. "Terima kasih karena kau selalu peduli padaku, Shin-chan~" girangnya dengan wajah manis.

Shinichi menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya dengan wajah _blushing_. Matanya memandang ekspresi tulus dari Kaito yang nyengir seperti biasanya.

"K-kau! Kenapa kau menciumku!" Shinichi yang masih merona bertanya.

Kaito memajukan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir Shinichi singkat. "Tentu saja sebagai tanda kasih sayang~" riangnya _sing a song_ sambil berlari menjauh setelah mengedipkan satu matanya jahil.

Lengan Shinichi terkepal erat, dirinya memang tidak mengerti mengapa Kaito menciumnya tanpa sebab—meski ia sama sekali tidak keberatan—tapi tingkahnya yang menyebalkannya itu yang tidak ia suka. Geez, awas saja. Shinichi janji akan memberikan dua tendangan mematikan karena telah kabur darinya.

.

.

.

Awal pembelajaran baru berjalan dengan lancar, Shinichi sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapati bahwa dirinya kembali sekelas dengan Kaito dan duduk bersebelahan. Yang menganggu pikirannya hanyalah orang-orang di kelasnya. Shinichi sama sekali tidak menemukan satu pun siswa yang pernah sekelas dengannya waktu kelas 1 selain Kaito. Apalagi kelas ini isinya dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang jarang masuk ke sekolah—membuat beberapa bangku selalu kosong—para otaku; penyendiri; dan orang-orang yang tak populer di sekolah.

 _Maa_ , bagi Shinichi. Isi kelas ini membuatnya beruntung. Karena tak ada gadis-gadis yang memaksanya untuk bicara pada mereka atau berbuat modus seperti meminjam catatan; piket bersama; atau hal modus lainnya.

Dan Kaito pun sepertinya menyukai kelas ini, mengingat kembarannya itu merupakan salah satu murid populer seperti dirinya dan kelas ini adalah kelas yang seru di mana Kaito bisa menjahili seisi kelas tanpa ada yang protes, Kaito makin gencar melakukan trik sulapnya—karena bagi sebagian kelas ini, mereka lebih senang untuk melihat kejahilan trik sulap Kaito daripada mengomel layaknya kelas sebelumnya.

 _Well_ , selama dirinya tidak dikerumuni orang-orang layaknya gula. Shinichi betah-betah saja berada di kelas ini. Apalagi wali kelas mereka juga sepertinya menyukai trik sulap Kaito, sehingga saudaranya itu tak terlalu sering mendapat detensi akan kegilaan trik-nya.

.

.

.

Gumpalan awan yang bergerak dengan cepat langsung mengubah lukisan langit yang tadinya berwarna biru menjadu kelabu. Cahaya matahari pun sirna digantikan kelamnya warna abu yang mengihiasi warna disekitarnya. Angin yang tadinya bergerak lembut berubah ganas hingga menerbangkan beberapa benda ke segala arah. Perlahan rintikan air mulai berjatuhan dari awan-awan kelabu yang lama-lama menjadi hujan deras yang menyapu seluruh kota.

Sebagian warga yang tidak tahu bahwa hari yang tadinya cerah telah berubah drastis menjadi hujan deras langsung mengeluh karena tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan—membuat mereka terpaksa meneduh di tempat terdekat—berbeda dengan orang-orang yang sudah membawa payung meski cuaca panas sekali pun, mereka hanya tinggal membuka payung mereka dan berjalan santai untuk pulang ke rumahnya mengingat waktu yang sudah sore menjelang malam.

Shinichi termasuk ke dalam kategori yang sedia payung sebelum hujan, dirinya selalu membawa payung meski dalam cuaca panas sekali pun. Memang Kaito sering menggodanya akibat sikap suka membawa payungnya, tapi jika hujan datang tiba-tiba begini dia bisa selamat dari guyuran hujan bukan? Apa salahnya?

Lihat saja, Shinichi bisa melihat beberapa siswa tengah berlarian di lapangan ke gerbang sekolah untuk menghindari hujan karena tidak membawa payung—meski ada juga yang menelpon keluarganya untuk mengantarkan payung ke sekolah atau menunggu hujan reda.

Melihat hujan yang sepertinya tidak sederas tadi, Shinichi pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena Kaito sudah pulang dari tadi, kalau kembarannya itu menunggunya piket pasti payung yang dipakainya akan tidak muat. Merasakan ponselnya berdering Shinichi membukanya dengan senyuman.

 _Kau di mana? Aku tahu kalau kau bawa payung, jadi cepat pulang atau aku akan memakan semua pai lemonmu ;)_

— _Kaito_

Shinichi segera mengetik balasan pada Kaito bahwa sekarang ia akan segera pulang, sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat gadis bersurai cokelat panjang tengah memandang hujan di depan pintu gedung sekolah. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeratkan syal yang ia pakai, menandakan kalau kondisi gadis itu sedang tidak sehat.

Inginnya Shinichi langsung pulang, tapi melihat kondisi tidak sehat gadis teman sekelasnya itu membuatnya sedikit tak tega.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" Shinichi bertanya datar.

Gadis itu terlonjak kemudian menoleh ke arah Shinichi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah, um. Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang akan turun hujan." Ujarnya pendek dengan wajah merona—karena sedikit demam.

Menghela napas pendek, Shinichi pun memberikan payung yang ia bawa pada gadis itu. "Kau pakai saja payungnya, aku tak ingin melihatmu tambah sakit. Mouri-san."

Sebelum gadis bernama lengkap Mouri Ran itu menjawab, Shinichi sudah berlari menerjang hujan dan menghilang dari pandangan Ran.

Ran memegang erat payung pemberian Shinichi, ia berjanji kalau besok akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Kaito yang bosan menunggu Shinichi di rumah, nampak mengotak-atik trik koin dengan lengannya yang lihai. Jika saja Shinichi tidak mengancamnya untuk pulang, pasti Kaito akan menunggu piket Shinichi sampai selesai. Huft, sekarang kan dirinya jadi mati kebosanan karena Shinichi yang tak kunjung pulang.

Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, rautnya berubah senang dan segera berlari ke arah saudaranya. Matanya membola ketika melihat sosok Shinichi yang basah kuyup di depan pintu.

"Oh, Shin-chan! Kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup! Bukankah kau sudah membawa payung?" Kaito langsung menghampiri Shinichi dan menjentikkan tangannya hingga sebuah handuk tersampir di kepala saudaranya.

Shinichi mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk lalu memandang Kaito lemas. "Aku memberikannya pada orang lain, soalnya dia terlihat sedang sakit."

" _Takku_ , lebih baik kau mandi dulu aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Kaito menggiring Shinichi ke kamar mandi dengan lembut. Sesampainya di depan pintu Shinichi memberikan tasnya pada Kaito seraya mengecup pipi saudaranya itu singkat.

" _Thanks_ ," senyumnya manis sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Kaito menyentuh pipinya yang tadi sempat dikecup Shinichi, rasa hangat yang masih tertinggal di sana membuatnya terkekeh senang. Namun, kekehan itu langsung terhenti ketika mengingat perkataan terakhir Shinichi. Siapa orang yang telah diberi payung oleh Shinichi-nya? Ia pasti akan menemukan orangnya dan melakukan 'sesuatu' bila orang itu berani berbuat macam-macam pada Shinichi-nya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Shinichi dan Kaito berjalan beriringan ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sayangnya kali ini, Shinichi dalam perjalannya terus-terusan bersin. Sepertinya ia terkena flu gara-gara kehujanan kemarin. Tadi pagi Kaito terus memaksanya untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah, namun Shinichi langsung menolaknya. Karena jika ia tidak pergi ke sekolah, maka Kaito pun pasti ikutan bolos. Makanya dirinya memaksakan untuk sekolah, berhubung flu-nya tidak terlalu berat.

Shinichi melirik Kaito yang merengut karena kalah argumen dengannya, ia tidak menyalahkan Kaito yang khawatir akan kondisinya. Tapi ayolah, Shinichi kan hanya bersin-bersin saja dan tidak demam. Jadi ia masih bisa pergi ke sekolah. Maka dari itu, untuk beberapa jam ke depan Shinichi akan mengabaikan raut cemberut Kaito sampai saudaranya itu mau menerima keputusannya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Shinichi langsung duduk di kursinya diikuti oleh Kaito yang masih memasang raut sebal. Ia yang baru saja mengeluarkan bukunya ke atas meja tersentak ketika melihat sebuah payung miliknya tengah berada di mejanya. Shinichi mendapati gadis yang kemarin ia beri payung tengah berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih atas payungnya kemarin." Tuturnya tulus, bola mata violetnya kemudian memandang Shinichi teliti. "Apakah..., apakah kau terkena flu gara-gara memberikan payungmu kemarin?" tanyanya lembut sambil memperhatikan syal yang dipakai Shinichi.

Shinichi tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya bersin, nanti juga sembuh."

Ran memandang Shinichi khawatir lalu beranjak ke mejanya untuk mengambil sesuatu, ia kemudian kembali pada meja Shinichi dan memberikan sebotol obat padanya. "Ini adalah obat flu yang dibuat ibuku kemarin, sangat manjur untuk mengobati flu. Anggap saja bahwa ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku atas payungmu kemarin."

Shinichi yang tak bisa menolak tatapan Ran, akhirnya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Mouri-san." Balasnya singkat dengan ekspresi teduh.

Ran langsung sedikit merona dan segera duduk di kursinya saat sang guru datang ke kelas untuk memulai pembelajaran.

Shinichi atau Ran sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Kaito tengah memperhatikan interaksinya barusan dengan pandangan menggelap tanpa ekspresi disertai dengan hawa dingin yang membuat beberapa siswa mundur beberapa langkah.

.

.

.

Pemuda pemilik manik _indigo_ terus memperhatikan interaksi Shinichi dengan gadis bernama Mouri Ran. Lengannya benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk segera 'membinasakan' gadis sok polos yang selalu mendekati Shinichi-nya. Semenjak saudaranya meminjamkan payungnya, gadis itu selalu memberikan beberapa obat dan makanan yang tak bisa Shinichi tolak—sepertinya Shinichi tidak bisa menolak pandangan mematikan Ran saat menawarkan sesuatu.

Ini adalah hari kelima dari insiden payung itu, dan gadis Mouri itu sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Shinichi. Kaito sudah tak tahan, berbagai bayangan 'manis' mulai berputar di otak jeniusnya. Saking banyaknya cara, ia sempat kebingungan memilih waktu dan cara apa yang akan ia gunakan pada gadis karate tersebut.

Acara mutilasi atau pembakaran sepertinya kurang cukup—mengingat Ran adalah satu-satunya gadis yang entah kenapa bisa Shinichi toleransi keberadaannya. Jadi ia harus mencari metode yang lebih kejam. Kaito menyeringai iblis ketika otaknya menemukan cara paling 'manis' untuk membinasakan Mouri Ran.

Dan ia janji kalau besok Mouri Ran akan hilang dari dunia ini selamanya.

.

.

.

Shinichi yang tidak suka bangun pagi memandang jendela yang sudah terang. Ia segera menuruni tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Ketika ia keluar dari toilet dirinya menemukan Kaito yang tengah tersenyum cerah sambil memberikan secangkir kopi hangat yang langsung diterima oleh Shinichi.

Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga apapun pada Kaito yang terus diam tanpa suara, Shinichi meneguk kopi tersebut hingga setengahnya sampai tubuhnya limbung karena kantuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang. Tubuh Shinichi bisa saja langsung jatuh jika Kaito tak menahannya dan menempatkannya di tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi Shin-chan, karena sekarang kan hari Sabtu." Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melawan kantuk, sepertinya tidur lagi di hari libur bukan pilihan yang buruk. Lengannya kemudian menarik Kaito untuk tidur bersamanya.

Mendapat tarikan tiba-tiba dari Shinichi, Kaito pun terjatuh dengan posisinya yang tengah menindih saudaranya. Sang pelaku penarikan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kaito sambil memandangnya heran. "Kau tidak memberikanku ciuman pagi?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah sadar.

Kaito mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan tertawa renyah, ia memandang Shinichi lembut. "Aw~ biasanya kau suka _ngambek_ kalau dicium sekarang malah minta, hm?" bisiknya dengan nada berat di telinga kembarannya.

Shinichi hanya ber'hmm' ria lalu menempelkan bibir mereka dalam kecupan manis dan singkat, karena setelah melakukan itu Shinichi langsung tertidur dengan pulas—membuat Kaito merengut karena tak puas dengan ciuman singkat Shinichi.

Namun, karena dirinya sudah tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Ia pun mengecup kening Shinichi sekilas dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu untuk bertemu dengan Mouri Ran dan melakukan rencana gemilangnya—meski ia cukup menyesal karena telah mencampurkan obat tidur pada minuman Shinichi.

.

.

.

Kaito yang saat ini tengah menyamar menjadi Shinichi—dengan menggunakan kontak mata biru dan merapihkan rambutnya—sedang berdiri di persimpangan jalan yang sepi. Tadi malam, ia menggunakan ponsel Shinichi untuk mengajak Mouri Ran kencan hari ini. Gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa itu dengan cepat menyetujuinya tanpa tahu bahwa ajakan itu hanyalah jebakan maut yang akan memakan nyawanya.

Ketika maniknya menangkap sosok Ran yang tengah melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan, ia menyeringai sadis.

"Maaf lama menunggu."

Kaito tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ran tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului Kaito dengan pelan.

Saat tidak ada siapapun yang melewati jalan ini, Kaito langsung memukul gadis itu dengan pipa besi tepat di kepala hingga pingsan.

" _Well_ , aku akan dengan senang hati membuatmu merasakan apa itu neraka sebelum membunuhmu secara perlahan."

Pandangan Kaito menajam, senyumnya terlihat menakutkan dengan hawa membunuh yang luar biasa berat dan menyesakkan.

"Ah~ aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan teriakanmu, Mouri-san~"

 **-TBC-**

 _ **Fanfict ini**_ _ **bukan**_ _ **milik saya! Saya hanya me-repost, bila ada kesalahan apapun mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas review, fav dan follow yang kalian berikan!**_

 _ **Mata na~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DCMK bukan milik saya!**

 **Warning : Yandere!Kaito, yaoi, twincest, AU, typo(s), gore, chara death, dll.**

 **MATURE CONTENT! R18!  
**

 **.**

 **The side you don't know milik Kyuushirou  
**

 **Part 03**

 **.**

Suara jangrik dan beberapa hewan lain tengah memenuhi sebuah hutan di tepi kota. Karena hutan tersebut sering dikatai hutan terlarang atau hutan terkutuk—membuat suasana pepohonan di sana sangat terlihat suram dan angker. Rumor di sekitar masyarakat juga sering mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang masuk ke dalam sana, maka mereka tak akan pernah bisa kembali karena tertangkap oleh 'makhluk' yang tinggal di sana.

Namun, bagi seorang pemuda _brunette_ yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam hutan itu, rumor tersebut hanyalah dianggap kebohongan belaka. Dirinya yang tak mempedulikan hal supernatural dengan santainya memasuki hutan sambil mendorong sebuah gerobak—dirinya terpaksa memakai gerobak agar orang lain tidak curiga—yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang gadis yang tangan dan kakinya telah diikat disertai dengan penutup mata.

Remaja itu bersiul pelan sambil memperhatikan jalan setapak yang di penuhi sulur-sulur pohon, ia memperhatikan pemandangan di sekelilingnya dengan cukup kagum. Suasana gelap di siang bolong; suara daun-daun yang bergerak beriringan; berbagai burung yang tebang atau berkicau dan suara lain yang tak bisa ia definisikan tengah memehuni hutan yang terbilang terkutuk ini.

Sang _brunette_ terus berjalan ke dalam hutan tanpa kehilangan arah, ia mencari sebuah rumah atau mansion yang katanya berdiri megah di tengah hutan. Masyarakat sekitar bilang bahwa rumah itu adalah tempat tinggal makhluk asing yang tinggal di hutan. Namun, dia tahu kalau itu hanyalah khayalan belaka. Faktanya, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya tak ada kasus orang hilang di hutan ini.

Makanya ia memilih hutan ini untuk menjalankan rencananya. Selain orang-orang di sini sangat ketakutan untuk pergi ke sini, tempat ini juga menyediakan sebuah mansion tua yang sudah dikelilingi oleh semak belukar yang dapat ia pakai untuk 'membinasakan' gadis yang ia bawa sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya pemuda itu menemukan mansion tua itu. Ia memperhatikan betapa besarnya mansion itu, hmm~ mungkin ukurannya sama dengan rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Shinichi sekarang.

Dengan langkah riang, Kaito memasuki pintu mansion itu dengan seringai kecil. Dirinya menatap aula besar yang terdapat tangga ke atas. Tapi itu bukan tujuannya, ia harus menemukan ruang bawah tanah. Ditinggalkannya gerobak berisi Ran, Kaito lalu mengelilingi mansion untuk mencari jalan ke bawah tanah. Dan, bingo! Ia langsung menemukannya.

Buru-buru Kaito menghampiri Ran yang masih terikat. Lengannya bergerak untuk melingkarkan sebuah tali tambang di perut gadis itu. Setelah mengikat tali tambang di perut sang gadis hingga Ran terbatuk-batuk—meski belum sadar. Kaito pun berjalan santai ke arah bawah tanah sambil memegang ujung tali yang terhubung di perut Ran.

Ya, Kaito akan menyeret tubuh menyedihkan itu sepanjang jalan.

Tak mempedulikan tubuh Ran yang jatuh dari gerobak dengan keras beserta suara gesekan gadis itu di lantai, Kaito bersenandung riang sambil berjalan ke arah pintu di sebelah kanan yang akan menuntunnya pada tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Seringai keji tercetak di bibirnya kala mendengar rintihan menjijikan yang dikeluarkan Ran saat tubuhnya bergelinding turun dari atas ke bawah tangga. Tak puas hanya rintihan menjijikan itu, Kaito pun menarik tali tambang itu dengan keras hingga tubuh Ran melayang dan ambruk dengan keras di lantai disertai dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya.

Alasan mengapa gadis itu tidak juga bangun setelah diseret dengan kasar oleh Kaito, karena pesulap itu memberikan obat bius dengan dosis tinggi. Sehingga Ran tidak akan pernah bisa bangun meski Kaito sudah membanting tubuh gadis itu puluhan kali.

Dengan melantunkan melodi **Sawage Live-nya Mai Kuraki** , Kaito melepas tali tambang di tangannya dan berjalan ke lantai penuh debu khas ruang bawah tanah. Di ruangan ini memang tidak ada apapun, tapi dirinya sudah menyiapkan beberapa 'bahan' yang bisa ia gunakan untuk merencanakan kegiatan 'manis'nya.

Pertama-tama ia menancabkan sebuah kayu yang biasa di pakai orang-orang untuk menjalankan hukuman penggal kepala. Namun, jika kayu yang biasa dipakai untuk memenggal kepala itu terdapat tiga lubang, kayu yang ditanjabkan Kaito hanya terdapat dua lubang—khusus untuk menahan kedua tangan saja.

Setelah dirasa tertancab dalam, Kaito menyeret tubuh Ran dengan meremas rambut panjangnya—membuat gadis itu kembali meringis dalam tidurnya. Dengan cepat Kaito melepas semua ikatan di tangan Ran dan menempatkan lengan gadis itu ke jebakan kayu yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Hm~" masih bergumam lagu kesukaannya, Kaito berjalan ke arah kaki Ran dan juga melepas ikatannya. Maniknya memandang jijik tubuh Ran yang terlentang dengan tangan yang terkunci di kayu disertai luka-luka lecet bekas bantingan di sekujur kulitnya.

Kaito kemudian memperhatikan kaki Ran yang sudah ia lepas ikatannya, dia menyeringai sinis lalu menjentikkan jarinya hingga sebuah kepulan asap abu mengelilinginya. Ketika asap itu menghilang, di lengan Kaito kini terdapat dua rantai penuh pisau kecil yang terdapat di setiap lekukan. Kaito pun lalu mengingat rantai penuh pecahan pisau itu ke kaki Ran dan menguncinya ke lantai hingga kakinya tak bisa digerakan.

"Heh." Ia terkekeh sadis ketika melihat alian darah mulai keluar akibat pecahan pisau yang tertancab di kulit gadis itu.

Memastikan bahwa Ran sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki atau tangannya yang sudah dikunci ke lantai. Kaito berjalan ke arah tas yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pisau bermacam ukuran, paku, gunting, jarum besar, kotak besar berisi hewan beracun, palu dan lain-lain.

Sebelum memulai aksinya Kaito harus menunggu gadis sok polos itu untuk bangun. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, dan dosis obat penghilang kesadaran itu akan hilang dalam satu jam lagi. Mendengus pelan karena ia harus menunggu lagi, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari sesuatu yang 'menyenangkan' untuk menambah kisah 'manis' yang akan ia jalankan.

Mendapati ponselnya yang bergetar, ia tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Shinichi telah menanyakan keberadaannya. Dengan cepat ia menjawab bahwa hari ini dirinya berencana untuk membeli beberapa alat sulap dan meminta maaf karena tak memberitahunya dari awal. Setelah mendapat respon dari sang kembaran, Kaito pun memandang sekilas tubuh tak berdaya Ran dan meninggalkan mansion itu untuk mencari 'itu' sekalian makan siang.

Satu jam berlalu dengan cepat.

Kaito yang sudah membawa barang yang ia inginkan, memandang jijik tubuh Ran yang mulai bergerak—menandakan gadis itu sudah bangun.

" _Ne~_ kau sudah bangun?" Kaito berkata riang sambil berjalan ke arah lengan Ran.

Gadis itu nampak mengerjap dan merintih kesakitan, matanya yang ditutupi kain membuatnya bergetar dan panik. Apalagi saat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan sakit di sana-sini.

Sebal akibat Ran yang tak kunjung menjawab, Kaito pun memasang sarung tangannya lalu membawa sebuah pisau kecil. Dengan senyum keji ia menancabkan pisau itu ke telapak tangan Ran hingga gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Senang akan darah yang mulai merembes keluar, pesulap itu kemudian membawa sebuah palu dan mengarahkannya ke ibu jari Ran dengan keras.

"AARRRGH—"

Kaito tekekeh senang ketika ibu jari Ran tengah berdarah dengan kuku yang patah.

"Karena satu kukumu sudah patah, lebih baik aku keluarkan semua kukunya ya?" senandung Kaito dan mulai mencongkel kuku telunjuk Ran dengan pemotong kuku.

"AAH—" Ran kembali menjerit, lengan kirinya sangat terasa sakit. Namun, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Kenapa? Siapa? Tapi rasanya Ran mengenal suara itu, tapi tidak mungkin kan kalau Shinichi melakukan ini padanya?

Ran kembali berteriak hebat ketika kuku jari tengahnya terlepas. "ARGH—Shin—Kudo—kun! Hah—kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya disela-sela kesakitan.

Kaito tertawa layaknya maniak, ia benci jika gadis menjijikan di hadapannya menyebut nama kembarannya. Maka ia langsung menebas mulut Ran dengan pisaunya hingga berdarah. "Argh!"

"Jangan pernah memanggil nama _Shinichi_ lagi! Kau tak berhak untuk memanggil namanya! Karena dia itu **milikku**!" ujar Kaito geram sambil merobek mulut Ran dengan kedua tangannya. Awalnya ia memang senang mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari gadis itu. Namun, beda lagi jika Ran dengan seenaknya memanggil nama Shinichi-nya!

Puas akan Ran yang tak bisa berkata apapun akibat mulutnya yang sudah menganga, Kaito pun membawa paku untuk ia tancabkan ke lidah sang gadis. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu—dirinya sudah jengah dengan pemandangan menjijikan di depannya.

Kaito pun memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan inti.

Setelah puas mengelupas semua kuku tangan dan kaki Ran, Kaito mulai menancabkan paku pada tubuh gadis itu di bagian kaki dan tangan. Mendapati kaki dan tangan Ran yang sudah penuh tertancab paku, Kaito kemudian mengambil beberapa botol termos dan menyiramkannya ke tubuh Ran.

Kepulan asap mulai menguar di udara, termos yang ia bawa berisi air panas dan beberapa zat kimia yang dapat melepuhkan kulit hingga membusuk. Senang akan hasil karyanya yang dapat membuat kulit Ran memerah hingga menjadi ungu, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk memusnahkan matanya. Matanya yang selalu memandang Shinichi dengan tak pantas.

—jleb!

Pekikan tanpa suara dari gadis itu menambah seringai keji Kaito, ia memandang mata kiri Ran yang ditanjabkan timah panas sebelum mengangkat timah panas lainnya ke mata kanan sang gadis. Tidak hanya itu, Kaito membawa lebih banyak timah panas dan menancabkannya di perut, paha, dada dan bahu—ia berusaha untuk tidak mengenai jantungnya. Karena Kaito ingin Ran mati perlahan sambil merasakan rasa sakit yang pantas ia dapatkan karena telah mencoba mengambil Shinichi-nya.

Kaito memandang tubuh menjijikan penuh besi yang tertanjab di bagian-bagian tubuh; lengan dan kaki yang dipenuhi paku; mata yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti; dan mulut yang ternganga sobek. Meski Kaito sudah menyiksa Ran dengan cara-cara 'manis' namun pesulap itu tahu kalau gadis di depannya masih hidup. Dirinya masih bisa merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdetak lemah.

Rasakan! Itu adalah balasan karena telah berani mengambil apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Kaito tahu kalau dirinya itu memiliki rasa posesif yang tinggi dan mendekati 'gila' bila mengenai Shinichi. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membunuh puluhan orang yang mendekati Shinichi.

Che, dirinya saja belum berhasil mendapatkan 'keperjakaan' kembarannya, mana mungkin ia membiarkan orang lain melakukannya? _Maa_ , meskipun ia telah berhasil mendapatkan kembarannya, ia berjanji tidak akan membaginya dengan siapapun.

Melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainannya. Ia melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil hingga mengenai Ran di sana-sini. Darah yang terus keluar dari luka-luka yang Kaito sebabkan tengah membanjiri lantai dan mengubah pakaian dress biru muda Ran menjadi merah gelap.

Kaito mengangkat kotak berisi hewan beracun dan membawa dua ekor kalajengking yang ia tancabkan racunnya di kulit Ran, setelah kalajengking ia menaruh ular beracun di kepala Ran dan tersenyum sadis saat ular itu mulai bergerak dan menggigit bahu gadis hampir mati itu.

Usai membereskan peralatannya, Kaito membawa sebuah kotak besi yang besar di gerobaknya dan menuangkannya ke tubuh Ran. Tadi ia sempat pergi ke gunung terdekat untuk mengambil cairan magma atau lava dan menuangkannya ke tubuh gadis itu. Belum puas dengan cairan magma yang sudah menghancurkan kulit Ran, Kaito berjalan ke arah tangga dan melepaskan rantai dua ekor serigala yang langsung berlari ke tubuh Ran berada.

Dua serigala itu pun mencabik-cabik tubuh Ran dengan cepat dan lahap seolah tak mempedulikan keberadaan Kaito yang melihat pemandangan itu dengan senyuman 'manis'. Tak ingin membuat Shinichi-nya lama menunggu, Kaito pun meninggalkan mansion itu dengan santai.

Hatinya sangat lega karena ia telah berhasil menyingkirkan gadis jahanam itu.

.

.

.

Jalanan di sore hari yang ramai, membuat Kaito sedikit merengut sebal. Ia memperhatikan antrian pengguna kereta api untuk pulang ke Beika. Ia pulang selarut ini karena dirinya harus menyembunyikan benda-benda kesayangannya dan membersihkan diri agar Shinichi tak curiga. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, mengantri dengan desakan orang-orang di stasiun.

Ketika kakinya menapak di dalam kereta, Kaito menghela napasnya lega. Maniknya kemudian memandang tas yang dibawanya. Setelah membeli alat-alat sulap dalam waktu sekejap. Remaja itu juga membawa kue stroberi-lemon untuk Shinichi bila kembarannya itu kesal karena sosok Kaito yang seharian tak ada di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kaito mendapati Shinichi yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyilangkan tangan. Bola mata birunya memandang Kaito tajam seolah menunggu penjelasan yang bagus jika tidak ingin kena tendangan mematikan dari si penyuka misteri.

"Oh, hei Shin-chan? Kau sampai menungguku di depan pintu. Tidak tahan karena tak bisa bersamaku?" goda Kaito jahil sambil memandang Shinichi seduktif.

Mendengarnya Shinichi merona, sayangnya rona merah manis itu hilang dengan cepat dan digantikan dengan tatapan Shinichi yang lebih terasa tajam. "Kau kemana saja! Aku yakin kau melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku kan? Karena aku tahu kalau kau hanya perlu waktu sebentar jika ingin membeli alat-alat sulap!" cerca Shinichi dengan nada menyeramkan—sampai Kaito cuma bisa nyengir sambil menelan ludah paksa.

"Setidaknya kau beritahu aku jika kau akan pergi lama, satu pesan darimu di siang hari itu tidak cukup! Kau berjanji untuk pulang sore, sebenarnya kau melakukan apa saja?!" Shinichi menunjukkan jarinya ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Shinichi membuka mulutnya untuk kembali menceramahi Kaito, namun ia urungkan ketika kembarannya itu menundukkan wajah tanda menyesal. Menghela napas kasar, Shinichi pun mengusap rambutnya frustasi dan segera menutup pintu masuk. Ia mendelik ke arah Kaito yang masih terdiam dan segera melenggang pergi.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Adalah perkataan terakhir Shinichi sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik koridor.

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya dengan raut sedih, dirinya tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Shinichi khawatir. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika Shinichi memarahinya dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup untuk berbohong. Merutuk atas kebodohannya, Kaito pun membuka sepatunya dan langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

Mungkin ia akan ikut mandi dengan Shinichi untuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Shinichi membasuh sekujur tubuhnya dengan sabun, otaknya mulai berputar hebat dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan spekulasi mengenai Kaito. Shinichi tahu kalau dari dulu Kaito tidak pernah memberitahunya jika pesulap itu mempunyai masalah. Dirinya juga tahu kalau Kaito selalu melakukan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

Namun, karena tidak ingin menambah beban di benak sang pesulap. Shinichi tidak pernah berkata apa-apa selama Kaito bisa tertawa dan bertingkah jahil seperti biasa. Dia juga tidak pernah bertanya di mana Kaito berada bila sang pesulap terkadang menghilang dari rumah.

Sayangnya Shinichi sudah lelah, dirinya sudah tak bisa menerima Kaito yang tak pernah berkata apapun padanya bila sosok pesulap itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangannya. Karena instingnya selalu berkata, kalau Kaito telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya di belakangnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Orang seceria, se- _childish_ dan supel macam Kaito berbuat sesuatu yang jahat?

Shinichi tersenyum kecil akan pikiran anehnya. Jika saja Kaito selalu memberitahunya segala hal, mungkin dirinya tidak akan terus dilanda rasa sesak dan khawatir jika Kaito tak ada di sampingnya.

Jujur, Shinichi memang bukan seorang detektif. Tapi ia sangat menyukai misteri lebih dari apapun. Jadi, ketika Kaito tiba-tiba menghilang dari sampingnya dan entah pergi kemana. Sepulangnya Kaito ke rumah, Shinichi selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri saudaranya. Seperti bau darah tempo hari, bekas sayatan di jari atau pandangan gelap Kaito yang terkadang membuatnya merinding.

Kaito tidak terlibat sesuatu yang berbahaya bukan?

Shinichi menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan mendapati Kaito yang tak memakai apapun selain handuk di pinggangnya tengah nyengir ke arahnya.

"Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Bukankah kamar mandi masih ada di atas!" pekik Shinichi panik dengan wajah luar biasa merah.

Melihat reaksi manis Shinichi, Kaito berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di hadapan Shinichi masih dengan cengiran khasnya. "Aku ingin mandi bersamamu~ sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya kan?"

"Ha?! Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan kau ingatkan kalau aku masih marah padamu karena selalu berbohong!" Shinichi memandang Kaito tajam.

Mendengarnya Kaito menunduk. "A-aku minta maaf, tadi aku memang mencari alat-alat sulap. Namun, karena tak ada yang cocok jadi aku pergi ke kota sebelah. Setelah itu aku mencari cake paling enak di sana dan membawakannya untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau sore itu stasiun sangat penuh hingga membuatku telat pulang." Jelas Kaito sedih. Ia kemudian memandang Shinichi dengan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku..., aku janji bahwa lain kali aku akan mengajakmu pergi."

Shinichi memandang Kaito lalu mendengus pelan. "Pastikan kau memegang janjimu!"

Senang akan Shinichi yang sudah memagkannya, ia pun menyentuh dagu sang kembaran lembut. "Owh, Shin-chan benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak melihatku. Manisnya~" girang Kaito sambil mendorong Shinichi ke dalam bak mandi dengan sang pesulap yang menindih saudaranya dalam posisi intim.

"Kaito! Minggir!" ronta Shinichi sambil berusaha mendorong bahu Kaito dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah malu ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Kaito yang tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya, malah mengeluskan wajahnya di leher Shinichi dengan manja. Merasakan deru napas Kaito yang menerpa lehernya, Shinichi kembali bersemu. Lengan kanannya berusaha untuk mendorong bahu Kaito, sementara lengan kirinya berusaha menutup mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan desahan aneh saat Kaito mulai mengelus kulitnya lembut.

"Ah!" Shinichi memekik saat perpotongan lehernya digigit oleh saudaranya, bahkan ia yakin kalau gigitan itu akan membekas hingga beberapa hari. Sebal akan tindakan kembarannya, ia pun mendorong Kaito dengan keras sampai pesulap itu terjungkal dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Manik biru sang penyuka misteri menatap tajam Kaito penuh penjelasan. " _Pervert_!" desis Shinichi galak dan segera turun dari bak mandi. Ia tidak mau lama-lama berada di sini sebelum kembarannya masuk ke dalam mode mesum yang lebih dalam. Makanya ia cari jalan aman dengan menyudahi acara mandinya sebelum Kaito kembali menyentuhnya. Karena Shinichi tahu, dirinya tak bisa menolak sentuhan atau kecupan yang kembarannya itu berikan. Terlalu hangat dan menyenangkan—meski ia janji tak akan pernah memberitahukannya pada Kaito.

Sebelum Shinichi mengangkat tubuhnya dari bathtub, Kaito dengan cepat kembali menindihnya sambil menawan bibir Shinichi. Sang penyuka misteri yang kaget akan tarikan tiba-tiba dari saudaranya, membuat ia membuka mulutnya shock—dan dimanfaatkan Kaito untuk memasukan lidahnya.

Pikiran Shinichi terasa kosong, sapuan hangat di bibirnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Lumatan-lumatan yang Kaito lakukan membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Shinichi yang tak tahu harus bagaimana saat lidah Kaito memasuki rongga mulutnya pun, mendadak rileks dan menuruti permainan panas kembarannya.

"Mmmpg—ngh—" mereka berdua mendesah nikmat dalam pagutan lidah. Saking nikmatnya pagutan tersebut Shinichi bahkan tak menyadari bila Kaito tengah mengukir seringaian kecil di bibirnya saat tahu bahwa Shinichi sangat lemah di bawah kuasanya. Pasokan oksigen yang sudah menipis mengharuskan mereka untuk melepas pagutannya—menyisakan jembatan saliva yang terhubung dari kedua bibir mereka yang nampak mengkilat akibat terlalu sering bercumbu.

Dengan napas terputus-putus, Shinichi memandang Kaito yang ada di atasnya. Ia memperhatikan lengannya yang sedang meremas helaian rambut sang pesulap. Dirinya bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai meremas rambut Kaito hingga membuatnya lebih berantakan—Shinichi pun terkekeh kecil melihat rambut acak-acakan saudaranya.

"Aww~ Shin-chan tidak menolak ciumanku dan malah terkekeh~ itu artinya aku bebas melakukan _french kiss_ lagi kan?" riangnya sambil menciumi pipi Shinichi senang.

" _Barou_! Aku terkekeh karena rambutmu terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya." Jawabnya singkat, lengannya mengelus surai Kaito dengan pandangan lembut.

Kaito meneguk ludahnya paksa, ekspresi lembut Shinichi di depannya sangat terlihat cantik! Dirinya hampir tidak bisa menahannya tubuhnya untuk segera kembali mencium Shinichi dan melakukan _make love_! Tapi, itu perlu waktu. Ia harus melakukannya secara perlahan tidak boleh terburu-buru atau Shinichi bisa membencinya.

" _Thanks~_ " Kaito pun kembali mencium pipi Shinichi lembut dan dijawab oleh jitakan keras di kepalanya.

Shinichi memandang Kaito yang mengaduh kesakitan, perasaan galau yang tadi ia rasakan seolah sirna dan berganti menjadi kebahagiaan. Apalagi saat Kaito menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat, membuatnya mendesah malu dan ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Ugh. Kenapa ciuman Kaito selalu terasa nikmat? Entahlah, Shinichi juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

Sebelum Shinichi menggerakan tubuhnya, ia memekik kaget saat lengan Kaito meremas benda sensitif di selakangannya.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Shinichi seraya mencoba menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mendesah kencang. Sementara itu, Kaito makin menggerakan tangannya dengan lihai dan menyeringai kecil ketika tubuh Shinichi terus menggeliat dibuatnya. Dia memang berniat untuk melakukannya perlahan, tapi ia tidak tahan dengan miliknya yang menegang karena tak puas hanya dengan mencium Shinichi.

Kaito mengarahkan kepalanya ke telinga Shinichi sambil menjilatnya sensual. "Ssh, tenang saja dan nikmati~" bisiknya dengan nada seduktif.

Shinichi yang tahu kalau dirinya tak bisa kabur pun perlahan rileks dan mencoba menutupi mulutnya ketika lengan Kaito terus menjamaah benda di selakangannya dengan remasan dan pijatan yang membuat tubuhnya memanas penuh gairah.

"Shinichi," bisik Kaito berat. "Sentuh aku juga~" pintanya dengan nada manja. Lengannya menarik tangan Shinichi yang berusaha menutupi mulutnya dan mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh milik Kaito yang sudah menegang keras.

Dengan wajah merona, Shinichi pun melakukan apa yang Kaito lakukan pada miliknya, seperti mengocok, meremas dan memijatnya dengan pelan—membuat keduanya mendesah nikmat dan saling mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga kulit dada keduanya bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Kaito yang gemas karena tak kunjung 'keluar' padahal cairan _pre-cum_ -nya sudah cukup mengalir, memutuskan untuk menempatkan Shinichi di dalam pangkuannya hingga milik mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ah—hng—" desah keduanya nikmat. Dengan seringai mesum, Kaito mulai menggerakan pinggang Shinichi agar milik mereka bergesekan dengan ritme cepat. Shinichi yang tak peduli akan apa yang Kaito lakukan padanya, hanya melenguh kencang sambil memeluk bahu Kaito erat.

Tempo gesekan milik mereka yang makin cepat, membuat keduanya makin megerang dan bersiap-siap untuk 'keluar'.

"Ah—Shinichi!"

"Kaito—ngh!"

Beberapa gesekan kasar kemudian, mereka pun menjerit ketika sperma keduanya keluar—membasahi perut dan dada dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Kaito kemudian mencengkram dagu Shinichi dan memagut bibir ranum itu ke dalam ciuman panas penuh tautan lidah. Mulut mereka saling melumat dan menghisap seolah lupa akan bahwa tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi keringat dan cairan putih—serta air hangat yang sudah berubah dingin.

Kaito melepaskan ciuman panasnya saat merasakan tubuh Shinichi bergetar bukan oleh sentuhannya. Ia langsung membawa Shinichi ke dalam pelukannya saat tahu kalau saudaranya itu kedinginan karena terlalu lama di kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya kita harus membersihkan tubuh kita kembali lalu makan sebelum masuk angin." Kaito mengambil sabun dan menyalakan shower.

Shinichi menjitak kepala Kaito keras. "Salah siapa?" ujarnya sebal.

"Hehehe, bukankah kau juga menikmatinya? Hm~"

Karena Shinichi yang tak kunjung menjawab—mungkin terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau adegan tadi sangat nikmat atau terlalu banyak berpikir tentang mengapa Kaito melakukan hal ini—sang pesulap pun mulai membasahi punggung Shinichi dengan sabun hingga sang penyuka misteri tersadar dari lamunannya dan ikut membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Shinichi memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, dirinya memang masih belum menemukan jawaban tentang mengapa dirinya begitu pasrah tentang apa yang dilakukan Kaito terhadapnya—karena Shinichi memang menikmatinya—padahal mereka itu bersaudara dan hal yang mereka lakukan tadi itu adalah hal tabu.

Namun, ketika pikirannya membayangkan apa yang selalu Kaito lakukan ketika menghilang tanpa sebab. Shinichi menggigit bibirnya ragu.

Apapun yang disembunyikan Kaito, Shinichi janji akan menemukan jawabannya.

 **-TBC-**

 **Fanfict ini bukan milik saya, maaf bila banyak kesalahan~**

 **Terima kasih udah bersedia untuk membaca~ :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DCMK milik Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : R18+, Yandere!Kaito, twincest, yaoi, AU, typo(s), OOC, dll.**

 **Mature Content!**

 _ **(Ntah ini bisa disebut**_ **rape** _ **atau tidak~)**_

 **.**

 **The side you don't know milik Kyuushirou  
**

 **Part 04**

 **.**

Bersamaan dengan jam weker yang berbunyi, sebuah lengan reflek tergerak untuk meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidur dengan niat mematikan jam tersebut. Merasa gapaiannya tak kunjung sampai, pemilik lengan itu mendengus sebal sambil menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendekati meja di sampingnya. Pikirannya yang masih setengah sadar, merutuk kesal saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan tengah melingkar di perutnya—membuatnya tak bisa bergeser lebih jauh.

Kesal akan suara deringan jam weker tersebut, ia menghempaskan tangan di perutnya dan segera menekan tombol off di jam itu dengan kasar. Setelah deringan memekakan telinga itu terhenti. Ia kembali membawa selimutnya untuk kembali tidur—meski dirinya harus ke sekolah tapi tidur lagi untuk beberapa menit tidak apa-apa kan?

Menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bantal, sang _brunette_ kembali menutup matanya dengan senyum kecil. Lengan yang tadi sempat ia hempaskan, ternyata kembali melilit di tubuhnya. Sang _brunette_ yang masih tak sadar dengan posisinya yang tengah dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang hanya berguman pendek seolah mengatakan pada remaja lain kalau dirinya sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Shinichi yang berusaha kembali untuk tidur, nampak gelisah saat merasakan sebuah lengan tengah menelusup masuk ke dalam kemejanya—tangan nakal itu bergerak lembat dengan jemarinya yang mengusap kulit perut Shinichi dengan gerakan sensual—hingga membuat Shinichi mendesah kecil saat jemari itu mulai memilin benda merah muda di dadanya.

Terangsang akan sentuhan-sentuhan di kulitnya, bola mata Shinichi pun kembali terbuka. Maniknya mengerjap berusaha membiasakan biasan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Otaknya mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi, dimulai dengan tubuhnya yang hangat—menandakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang di tempat tidurnya—dan sepasang tangan yang sibuk menjelajahi kulit dada dan perutnya—uh, apalagi ketika tangan nakal itu terus turun ke bawah dan mencapai selakangannya—

"Huh?"

Panik dengan apa yang ia rasakan, Shinichi langsung melepas jeratan sosok di belakangnya dan segera menendangnya hingga pelaku nakal itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Ouch!"

Pekikan dari suara yang Shinichi kenal langsung membuat sang penyuka misteri menghela napas pendek. Ternyata saudara kembarnya lagi-lagi seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan hal mesum.

Terkadang Shinichi juga bingung pada saudara jahilnya itu, sudah berapa kali—ribuan kali mungkin—ia mengatakan pada Kaito untuk tidak mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur bersamanya. Tapi sang pesulap terus saja datang seolah peringatannya itu hanyalah angin lalu. Bukannya Shinichi tidak mau untuk tidur seranjang dengan saudaranya. Dirinya hanya tidak ingin mereka terlambat ke sekolah. Karena ia tahu kalau Kaito di pagi hari itu sering 'menyentuh' atau mencium Shinichi sampai lupa waktu. Geez, kebiasan yang aneh.

"Shin-chan jahaaat!" rengek Kaito sambil mengembungkan mulutnya bak anak kecil yang tak diberi uang saku.

Shinichi mendelik ke arah saudaranya. "Salah siapa yang mengendap-endap kemari? Apalagi tanganmu tak bisa diam." Balas Shinichi dingin seraya turun dari tempat tidur dan membereskan selimutnya.

Kaito yang tadinya merengut kini menyeringai setan, ia lalu menerjang Shinichi dan segera menindihnya di atas kasur. Shinichi yang kaget akan serangan tiba-tiba dari Kaito tentu saja berontak. Namun karena lengannya sudah duluan dicengkram oleh Kaito, dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak. Apalagi ketika sang pesulap sengaja menggesekkan tubuh mereka dengan sensual. Sang penyuka misteri pun hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat Kaito mulai menciumi lehernya sebelum teralih untuk menawan mulutnya dalam pagutan panas penuh lilitan lidah.

"Mmhhph—Kai—" desah Shinichi berusaha menyingkirkan lidah Kaito di dalam mulutnya. Mereka harus segera bangun untuk pergi ke sekolah, bukannya melakukan sesi _make-out_ sebelum bagian bawah mereka mengeras. "Sekolah—mmmhh—bisa ter—lambat—ngh!" lanjutnya seraya berusaha lepas dari cengkraman pemuda di atasnya. Sayangnya, berapa kali pun Shinichi berusaha meronta, tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk melawan akibat cumbuan Kaito yang membuat napasnya terengah dan tak berdaya.

Mendapati Shinichi yang tengah menatapnya sayu, Kaito pun melepas pagutannya sambil merutuk pelan. "Hm~ padahal aku ingin melanjutkan hal kemarin di kamar mandi, bagaimana kalau bolos saja?" godanya seraya melepas cengkraman di lengan Shinichi.

Ketika lengannya bebas, Shinichi langsung mendorong bahu Kaito dan melenggang pergi menuju pintu. "Kalau kita bolos, Kaa-san bisa kembali menghukum kita. Kau tidak mau disuguhi makanan laut kan?" ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kaito yang berubah horor. Dengan seringai kecil Shinichi pun menyentuh kenop pintu. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat menyukai Sushi...,"

Dan sosok Shinichi pun menghilang dari pandangan Kaito, meninggalkan sang pesulap yang masih berwajah pucat karena teringat akan pobia-nya terhadap i-ik—ugh, Kaito benar-benar tidak ingin menyebut nama makhluk hobi menyelam yang punya sisik dan mata bulat besar layaknya monster atau zombie.

Bergidik ngeri atas bayangannya, Kaito pun memutuskan untuk ikut mandi dengan Shinichi—siapa tahu dirinya bisa dapat jatah—pikirnya jahil. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar, irisnya menangkap ponsel saudaranya yang kembali berkedip. Merasakan firasat buruk, Kaito pun berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil ponsel Shinichi yang tak pernah memakai _password_.

Ekspresinya mengeras saat membaca isi _e-mail_ tersebut. Padahal ia sudah 'memusnahkan' semua gadis nyalang yang mendekati Shinichi-nya. Kenapa mereka terus berdatangan? Heh. Sepertinya ia akan menemukan mangsa baru~

Menyeringai sadis, Kaito pun membalas _e-mail_ tersebut dan segera menghapusnya. Sang pesulap sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris _sapphire_ telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak beberapa menit.

.

.

.

Bosan.

Itulah perasaan yang Shinichi rasakan saat ini. Bukannya ia terkesan sombong atau angkuh, tapi pelajaran sejarah yang diajarkan pria berkacamata di depan kelas terasa sangat membosankan. Dirinya yang sudah hapal betul tentang sejarah Jepang—bahkan Dunia karena hobi membaca sejak kecil—tentunya terus menguap saat guru kelewat santai itu bercerita. Oh, Shinichi sangat berharap pelajaran ini cepat selesai. Toh, bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan mendapat nilai sempurna seperti saudaranya.

Berbicara mengenai saudaranya, Shinichi pun melirik bangku di sampingnya dan menemukan Kaito yang tengah menguap lebar. Mendengus geli melihat ekspresi lucu dari Kaito, Shinichi pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kosong di dekat pintu kelas. Sudah empat hari semenjak Mouri Ran dinyatakan menghilang. Pihak polisi yang mencari pun sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk kemana gadis karate itu pergi. Ayah Ran yang merupakan detektif swasta sudah mengedarkan berita ke seluruh penjuru Jepang bila ada yang melihat anak semata wayangnya. Akan tetapi, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu keberadaan gadis _brunette_ itu.

Shinichi membuka buku di mejanya dan mulai menuliskan beberapa petunjuk tentang hilangnya gadis itu. Dirinya entah kenapa merasa kalau gadis itu menghilang akibat kesalahannya. Mengingat sebelum gadis itu hilang, dirinya sempat menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang dengannya. Bila dipikir-pikir sejak Shinichi memasuki SMA, banyak gadis atau pemuda yang menghilang. Anehnya saat ia ingat kembali, semua siswa atau siswi yang menghilang itu adalah orang yang sempat mendekatinya atau mengajaknya kencan.

Tunggu!

Jangan bilang!

Otak Shinichi pun berputar keras, ia mencoba mengingat siapa saja siswa yang menghilang. Irisnya terbelalak kaget saat dirinya menemukan sebuah jawaban yang tak ingin ia ketahui.

Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Setidak pedulikah Shinichi pada lingkungannya sehingga dirinya sama sekali tak sadar bila ada orang yang mendekatinya, orang tersebut akan langsung menghilang keesokan harinya?

Perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mual—akibat mengetahui fakta yang sangat tak mengenakan di hati—Shinichi pun mengangkat tangannya dan meminta izin ke UKS dengan alasan tidak enak badan—meninggalkan sosok Kaito yang memandangnya khawatir di dalam kelas.

Sang _brunette_ berjalan gontai menuju ruangan UKS, maniknya sibuk membaca beberapa korban hilang yang berasal dari SMA-nya di ponsel.

Shinichi _shock_!

Ia tidak menyangka kalau _list_ orang-orang hilang itu sama percis dengan orang-orang yang berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Oh, _god!_ Itu menandakan bahwa seseorang telah 'menghilangkan' siswa-siswi yang mengincar hubungan dengannya. Dan seseorang itu pasti sangat terobsesi padanya hingga mampu berbuat hal gila seperti itu. Saat Shinichi selesai membaca berita tentang hilangnya para siswa, ia menghela napas berat.

Lengannya terulur untuk membuka ruangan UKS, Shinichi merasa beruntung ketika ruangan itu kosong. Dirinya pun berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang kosong dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. Pikirannya mulai berputar mencari spekulasi paling benar mengenai kasus yang menimpanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya secara langsung...," gumamnya kalut sambil memperhatikan langit-langit ruangan.

Apapun yang terjadi, Shinichi harus menemukan siapa orang yang telah 'menghilangkan' para siswa dan menghentikannya. Shinichi tidak ingin dirinya menjadi motif pembunuhan berantai hanya atas alasan _'aku tidak ingin Shinichi direbut oleh orang lain'._

.

.

.

"Shin-chan? Tidak biasanya kau pergi keluar." Kaito berkomentar saat melihat Shinichi yang tengah memasang jaketnya.

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Kaito yang merengut. "Aku hanya ingin membeli buku-buku misteri terbaru. Tak akan lama...," jawabnya pendek sambil membuka pintu keluar. "Sampai jumpa." Pamitnya pergi.

Kaito memperhatikan pintu rumah yang tertutup dengan pandangan gelap. Ini aneh, Shinichi tidak pernah ingin pergi sendirian kemana pun! Jika ada buku misteri baru, saudaranya itu selalu memesannya secara _online_. Bukan hanya itu, biasanya saat ia bilang ingin ikut Shinichi akan mengangguk dan membiarkannya untuk mengikuti. Namun sekarang berbeda, kembarannya itu dengan lantang menolak ajakannya dan bersi keras untuk pergi sendiri—bahkan mengancamnya dengan i—ik—atau apalah itu namanya.

Melihat Shinichi yang bersi keras agar dirinya tak ikut, tentunya membuat Kaito cemburu. Memang apa yang akan kembarannya itu lakukan sampai dirinya tak boleh ikut pergi? Apalagi, sikap Shinichi akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh. Dia mulai menjauhi semua orang yang mencoba mendekatinya tanpa sebab. Bahkan saudaranya yang terkenal dingin itu sempat marah saat seorang gadis menawarinya bento.

Dirinya memang senang karena Shinichi nampak menjauh dari teman-temannya. Tapi kenapa? Sampai saat ini Kaito sama sekali belum mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena sikap Shinichi yang lebih dingin dari biasanya, membuat daftar korban Kaito menurun drastis—sampai ia cukup bosan karena rencana yang ia susun untuk menyiksa sudah banyak namun korbannya sama sekali tak muncul.

Sang pesulap harusnya senang karena Shinichi-nya tidak didekati orang lain. Akan tetapi, sikap dinginnya juga berlaku padanya! Akhir-akhir ini saudaranya itu sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara, bahkan Shinichi terkesan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Saat Kaito mencoba untuk menggodanya dengan menciuminya penuh gairah. Shinichi hanya merespon pasif, seolah tak menginginkan ciuman itu—dan membuat Kaito sangat sedih karena sikap Shinichi yang seperti menolaknya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang menyebabkan Shinichi berubah drastis?

Apakah Shinichi akan meninggalkannya?

Ketika bayangan saudaranya pergi dari kehidupannya sontak membuat sekujur badannya membeku. _Indigo_ -nya membola horor dengan ekspresi takut.

Tidak! Kaito tak akan membiarkan Shinichi pergi! Ia akan menahan Shinichi untuk tetap di sisinya meskipun dia harus **mengurungnya**!

Dengan pikiran gelap yang menguasai tubuhnya, Kaito pun menyeringai psiko. Ia akan menyiapkan sebuah 'hadiah' pada Shinichi saat saudara kembarnya pulang.

Dan Kaito sama sekali tidak peduli jika Shinichi akan menyukainya atau tidak! Yang jelas, ia hanya akan menjaga apa yang sudah menjadi **miliknya**!

.

.

.

Shinichi memperhatikan pintu rumahnya dengan pandangan kikuk. Entah kenapa perasaannya saat ini sangat tidak enak. Ia teringat pada sosok Kaito yang diabaikannya karena terlalu fokus pada misi pencariannya. Dirinya sengaja mengabaikan saudaranya, ia takut jika orang yang terobsesi padanya mencelakai Kaito. Makanya ia berusaha untuk menjauhi orang-orang disekitarnya.

Sikapnya yang dingin pada orang lain ternyata berhasil, dirinya menghela napas lega karena tak ada korban lain yang jatuh karena berusaha mendekatinya. Sudah dipastikan kalau 'stalker-nya'—sebutan Shinichi pada pelaku pemusnahan para siswa—hanya menyerang orang-orang yang mendekatinya.

Meremas kantung berisi _cake_ cokelat untuk Kaito di tangannya, Shinichi pun membuka pintu dan mendapati kepulan asap pink yang membuat pandangannya kabur. Sepasang lengan yang memeluknya erat adalah hal terakhir yang ia rasakan sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

"Akh—ahhah—ahhngg!" pekiknya keras. Tubuhnya sangat panas, Shinichi merasakan kalau sebuah lengan tengah mencubit gemas putingnya. Apalagi ketika bagian lehernya tengah digigit dengan kasar hingga dirinya mendesah kencang.

"Nyah—aahhh! Hah—haah—" ia kembali mendesah keras saat sesuatu tengah menghantam bagian selatannya dengan ritme kasar. Tubuhnya sangat lengket oleh keringat, lengannya tak bisa digerakan karena benda keras seperti borgol. Huh?

Ketika ia membuka bola matanya, Shinichi menemukan Kaito yang sedang menyeringai sadis layaknya maniak—seperti orang yang memiliki obsesi tinggi atau seorang psikopat—saudaranya itu juga nampak merona dengan keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya.

Tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang dialaminya, Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tubuhnya yang tak memakai apapun. Telanjang! Lengannya juga diikat oleh borgol di tiang ranjang.

Otak Shinichi terasa buntu saat melihat milik Kaito yang masuk sepenuhnya di lubang bagian selatannya. Huh?

" _Ohayou~_ Shin-chan~" bisik Kaito dengan nada berat, sang pesulap lalu kembali menggerakan pinggulnya untuk proses _in-out_ hingga membuat Shinichi kembali melenguh antara sakit dan nikmat.

Shinichi yang berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi makin terlena, hantaman milik Kaito di dalam tubuhnya terasa panas dan membuat benda di selakangannya kembali mengeras. Dirinya bahkan tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang terborgol di tiang ranjang. Gerakan liar Kaito saat bercinta dengannya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Ah—ahhah—Kai—nghhh—" ia merasakan milik Kaito berkedut di dalam tubuhnya—menandakan bahwa saudaranya sebentar lagi akan keluar. Hantaman Kaito yang makin cepat dan kasar membuat Shinichi mabuk sampai akhirnya keduanya keluar di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ah! Shinichi! Kau begitu—ah!"

"Nghh—Kaito—ah!"

Sang penyuka misteri merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi bagian dalam tubuhnya, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akan sensasi aneh yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Sambil menstabilkan napasnya yang terengah, ia melihat Kaito yang masih menyeringai mesum di atasnya.

Ha?

"Ka—Kaito! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Shinichi menatap Kaito horor saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah melakukan hubungan intim dengan saudaranya sendiri.

Kaito terkekeh jahil, ia mengecup sekilas bibir bengkak saudaranya seraya mengelus pipi Shinichi lembut. "Lucu sekali, tentu saja kita melakukan seks. Apa lagi?" jawabnya jahil masih dengan ekspresi _yandere_ -nya.

Wajah Shinichi kembali merona, mengapa saudaranya itu bisa mengatakan hal mesum dengan wajah datar?

"Kenapa! Kau tidak ingat kalau kita saudara sedarah?!" protes Shinichi tak mengerti.

Mendengar nada tak suka dari kembarannya, membuat emosi Kaito kembali naik. "Itu semua karena Shin-chan!" kesal Kaito sambil mencengkram dagu Shinichi untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku?" nada sang pesulap sangat tajam hingga membuat Shinichi sedikit bergidik ketika mendengarnya.

Inginnya Shinichi menghindar, namun milik Kaito yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya membuat dirinya tak leluasa bergerak. "Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya singkat sambil menggerakan lengannya yang diborgol.

"Angh!" ia merasakan Kaito kembali menghantam titik kenikmatannya dengan kasar. "Kaito! Hentikan semua ini! Aahh—ngh!" protesnya sambil berusaha menahan desahannya yang selalu lolos dari mulutnya. Dirinya ingin segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah penuh cairan putih—entah miliknya atau Kaito—dan keringat. Jangan lupakan bekas merah keunguan yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Ada apa sih dengan saudaranya?

Kaito kemudian mencumbu bibir Shinichi dengan penuh gairah, lidahnya memaksa masuk dan menjelajahi mulut pemuda di bawahnya. Pasukan oksigen yang menipis pun membuat Kaito melepas pagutannya—menyisakan Shinichi yang terengah dengan wajah erotik. _Indigo_ -nya lalu memandang Shinichi tajam. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai Shin-chan mengatakan alasannya!" ia mengangkat kaki Shinichi dan melebarkannya—agar miliknya bisa tertanam lebih dalam di tubuh kembarannya.

— _thrust!_

— _thrust!_

— _thrust!_

"Oh—Kai—nggh—"

Kaito makin gencar melakukan proses _in-out_ -nya—bahkan ia tak segan untuk meremas milik Shinichi dengan erat sekaligus mengocoknya agar saudaranya berteriak penuh kenikmatan. Sang pesulap menyeringai sadis saat melihat Shinichi tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya. Kembarannya itu hanya bisa mendesah; melenguh dan memekik antara nikmat dan sakit. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Kaito. Apalagi ketika ia memperhatikan bekas kepemilikan yang ia tinggalkan di sekujur tubuh Shinichi, Kaito pastikan kalau bekasnya tak akan hilang berhari-hari—jika hilang pun dirinya akan kembali membuat yang baru.

Melihat ekspresi Shinichi yang terlihat kepayahan, membuat Kaito kembali menyerang area leher kembarannya sebelum kembali memagut bibir Shinichi. Ia mempercepat tempo gerakannya ketika merasakan tubuh Shinichi yang berusaha bergerak mengikuti iramanya. Bagian selatan Shinichi yang makin menghimpit milik Kaito, membuat kejantanannya bertambah besar dan kembali berkedut—seolah siap untuk melepaskan kembali benihnya di dalam tubuh Shinichi.

Saat Kaito dan Shinichi kembali keluar. Sang penyuka misteri menyerah, ia sudah tidak kuat dengan permainan kasar Kaito yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit—apalagi bagian bawahnya—bisa dipastikan kalau dirinya tak akan bisa berjalan beberapa waktu.

Sang pesulap yang ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, terpotong saat Shinichi memejamkan matanya erat dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh. " _Stop_! Kaito, hentikan semua ini." Nada Shinichi terdengar sendu. "A-aku menjauhimu karena aku tak ingin kau menghilang...,"

Sang pesulap pun menghentikan niatnya, ekspresinya berubah sedih ketika melihat kondisi saudaranya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Aku menyelidiki sebuah kasus, aku tahu kalau ada seseorang yang terobsesi padaku hingga ia membunuh orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatiku. Makanya akhir-akhir ini aku mengabaikanmu." Jelas Shinichi pelan, maniknya lalu memandang Kaito yang sepertinya diam membeku. Menautkan alisnya heran, Shinichi pun lalu memasang ekspresi kesal. "Sekarang giliranku, mengapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Kaito menundukkan wajahnya, ia kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan dari tubuh Shinichi—membuat cairan putih bekas Kaito ikut keluar, membasahi kain putih di bawahnya—sang penyuka misteri pun kembali bersemu ketika merasakan cairan lengket itu perlahan mengalir dari lubangnya. Ugh.

" _Na_ , Shinichi." Nada Kaito terdengar serius. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau akulah yang membunuh semua orang yang mendekatimu?" lanjutnya dengan hawa dingin yang sangat menakutkan. Bahkan kilatan jahil yang selalu terlihat di _indigo_ itu, kini nampak menggelap seolah tak memiliki ekspresi apapun selain kelamnya hati.

" **Karena kau adalah milikku yang tak akan kubiarkan kabur meski kau membenciku."**

Mendengarnya Shinichi hanya bisa menatap horor sang pesulap.

Dan Shinichi berharap bahwa apa yang didengarnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

 **-TBC-**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Yandere!Kaito, twincest, ooc, typo, mature content, AU, yaoi, dll**

 **DCMK bukan milik saya!**

 **.**

 **The side you don't know milik Kyuushirou  
**

 **Part 05**

 **.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah hari, namun sang mentari yang seharusnya berada tepat di atas kepala. Sosoknya sama sekali tidak terlihat akibat terhalangi oleh awan tebal kelabu yang semakin menyebar mengusai langit.

Berbagai wanita di televisi khusus prediksi cuaca pagi memang sudah memprediksikan bahwa hari ini akan hujan, membuat sebagian orang telah menyiapkan payung atau jas hujan bila air langit turun secara tiba-tiba.

Tidak hanya sang mentari yang lenyap dari langit, awan putih sehalus kapas pun kala itu menghilang tertiup angin kencang yang berhembus kuat—membuat sebagian perempuan yang memakai rok pendek berteriak histeris kala rok mereka terhempas angin nakal—meski para lelaki mesum yang lewat hanya terkekeh sambil tersenyum jahil melihatnya.

Bisa disimpulkan bahwa hari ini, cuaca benar-benar buruk. Di mana awan-awan abu menyelimuti disertai kilatan-kilatan petir tanpa suara yang terkadang membuat sebagian orang terlonjak kaget melihatnya.

Hembusan angin kencang juga membuat sebagian sampah dan benda kecil lain beterbangan hingga menggangu pemandangan beberapa pengendara, selain itu beberapa kaca di berbagai rumah juga ikut bergetar akibat angin nakal yang tak berhenti bergerak di seluruh kota.

Mendengar getaran jendela kamar yang berisik, Shinichi perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Irisnya terbuka penuh menampakkan warna biru indah secantik lautan. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pemuda itu pun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pandangan menjelas, ia bisa melihat langit-langit kamar yang sangat ia kenal di depannya.

Ketika maniknya teralih pada jendela kamar yang nampak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, Shinichi kembali mengerjap. Langit kelabu di langit dengan kilatan cahaya petir membuat pandangannya menyisir kamarnya hingga terhenti di benda bulat yang tertempel di dinding. Tiba-tiba Shinichi terlonjak, dirinya pikir hari masih pagi karena gelap. Namun ternyata sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lebih.

"Ugh," Shinichi meringis kesakitan saat berusaha untuk menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia memandang selimut yang menyelimutinya. Aneh, kenapa ia merasa kalau dia tidak memakai apapun di balik selimut?

Perlahan, ia menyingkirkan selimut yang dipakainya dan mendapati kalau Shinichi hanya memakai kemeja berlengan panjang tanpa bawahan apapun. Meski kemeja putih yang ia pakai terlalu panjang hingga sepaha—dan menutupi bagian vital-nya. Namun, dirinya masih belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi padanya.

Kepala dan tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk diajak kompromi. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menentukan kalau hari ini dia sekolah atau hari libur.

Shinichi pun bangun dari posisinya untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Oh, pinggangnya sangat terasa sakit, apalagi bagian bokongnya. Ugh. Seburuk itukah posisi tidurnya sehingga tubuhnya sangat sakit di sana sini?

Ketika kepalanya berdenyut pusing, reflek lengannya menyentuh kening. Shinichi terbelalak kaget saat melihat lengan kanannya tengah diborgol pada tiang ranjang di belakangnya. Borgol dengan rantai cukup panjang itu memang bisa membuatnya leluasa bergerak, tapi Shinichi yakin ia tak akan bisa keluar dari kamar ini.

Borgol?

Seketika wajah sang penyuka misteri memucat, bayangan apa yang terjadi kemarin kembali terulang di benaknya. Ingatan di mana Kaito yang menciumnya; memborgolnya; menyetubuhinya sampai dengan datarnya berkata bahwa ialah yang membunuh semua orang yang mendekatinya.

Otak Shinichi _blank_ , ia tidak menyangka kalau saudaranya memiliki sifat psikopat seperti itu. Dirinya hanya tahu kalau sosok saudaranya itu adalah sosok yang jahil, sering tersenyum, manis, _charming_ , baik dan sering menggodanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kaito memiliki sifat gelap dan sadis yang berbanding terbalik dengan kesehariannya.

Bola matanya tertutup erat, tubuhnya bergetar _shock_ disertai napasnya yang tak teratur. Hatinya kalut, galau dan terguncang, membuat Shinichi tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dirinya berharap jika semua yang terjadi kemarin itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mimpi di mana Kaito yang telah merengut keperjakaannya; mimpi di mana ia tak menyelidiki apapun soal murid-murid yang menghilang; dan mimpi di mana ia melihat sosok Kaito yang sangat menyeramkan dan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Namun, seberapa besar keinginan Shinichi untuk berharap jika kemarin itu hanya mimpi, ia tidak bisa melupakan fakta yang dirinya alami saat ini.

Lihat saja, jika kemarin hanya mimpi. Shinichi tidak akan terbangun dengan tangan terborgol di atas kasur dengan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja putih polos kebesaran. Shinichi juga tidak akan terbangun dengan tubuh penuh _kissmark_ di sekujur kulitnya—sang _brunette_ merona merah ketika menemukan bercak merah yang sangat jelas di bagian paha di dekat selakangannya ketika ia menyibakkan kemejanya—ugh.

Shinichi lalu mengepalkan tangannya erat, dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedari kecil ia sangat menyukai misteri dan sangat menjungjung tinggi karakter Sherlock Holmes—yang selalu menangkap penjahat dengan deduksinya. Idolanya adalah seorang detektif yang mengutamakan keadilan dan membenci kejahatan. Namun bagaimana dengan dirinya? Ketika mengetahui kalau Kaito adalah seorang pembunuh sadis yang telah mencabut nyawa beberapa orang, sanggupkah ia untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara?

Memang ia masih belum menemukan bukti, tapi—

Mampukah Shinichi melakukannya dalam kondisi terkurung seperti ini?

Akan tetapi, saat Shinichi membayangkan bila Kaito tertangkap dan terjebak di dalam jeruji besi. Shinichi menolak, ia tidak ingin Kaito pergi dari hidupnya selama itu. Katakanlah ia gila, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak marah ketika Kaito dengan seenaknya memasuki tubuhnya tanpa izin dan melakukan hubungan terlarang berkali-kali. Shinichi hanya terganggu dengan perkataan saudaranya yang telah membunuh banyak orang demi dirinya. Alasan tak logis apa itu?

Shinichi kembali berdebat dengan hatinya, meski ia tidak peduli perlakuan Kaito terhadapnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak setuju dengan saudaranya yang telah menghabisi banyak nyawa dan sama sekali tidak terlihat menyesal. Apakah Kaito tengah menderita kelainan mental? Rasanya ia pernah mendengar seorang karakter anime yang dibicarakan teman otaku di kelasnya. Karakter di mana di luar sangat manis, riang dan baik tapi akan berubah menjadi psikopat bila orang yang disukainya digoda orang lain. Ah, kalau tidak salah namanya yandere.

Huh?

Berarti Kaito juga termasuk ke dalam golongan yandere juga?

Otaknya pun kembali berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Kaito.

"Sedang memikirkanku, Shin-chan~"

Pemuda yang tengah berpikir itu membeku saat mendengar suara saudaranya, ia reflek menoleh dan mendapati Kaito yang tengah membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman jahil khas-nya.

Padahal Shinichi sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan sang kembaran. Dirinya masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Jadi untuk saat ini ia memilih untuk diam.

Sang pesulap menyimpan bubur yang ia bawa di atas meja, ia kemudian duduk di samping saudaranya yang masih terdiam.

"Hei, Shin-chan! Aku tahu kau belum makan dari kemarin. Jadi aku membuatkan bubur untukmu." Ujarnya santai, mengabaikan ekspresi kikuk dari saudaranya.

Kaito melihat Shinichi membuang muka, seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatannya. Tidak suka dengan sang kembaran yang mengabaikan perkataannya, Kaito pun menarik wajah Shinichi untuk bertatapan dengannya. Keduanya lalu saling menatap dalam diam, sang pesulap yang memandang Shinichi jahil tapi serius, sementara Shinichi yang memandang tak peduli.

" _Mou_ , kalau kau tidak bisa makan kau bisa sakit." Kaito melepaskan sentuhannya di pipi Shinichi dan membawa semangkuk bubur ke hadapan saudaranya. "Kau mau makan sendiri atau disuapi?" sarannya menggoda.

Shinichi melirik ekspresi normal Kaito, tidak ada tanda-tanda jahat maunpun raut keji di wajahnya. Pantas saja ia tidak pernah menyadari jika Kaito telah berbuat sesuatu yang melanggar hukum, jelas-jelas ia tahu kalau saudaranya sering menghilang dan terkadang pulang dengan bau amis darah atau minyak. Mengapa dirinya harus mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang? Mengapa Kaito mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? Jika ia tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti ini, Shinichi lebih baik tidak mengetahui tentang sisi gelap Kaito dan memfokuskan diri untuk menikmati kehidupan biasanya.

Karena Shinichi yang tak kunjung merespon, Kaito pun memakan sesendok bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya dan langsung mencengkram wajah saudaranya agar mereka kembali berciuman.

"Mpmh!" Yang dicium tiba-tiba tentunya kaget, apalagi ketika lidah Kaito memaksanya untuk membuka mulut. Selanjutnya ia merasakan bubur yang disalurkan Kaito ke dalam mulutnya. Desakan lidah saudaranya membuat Shinichi menelan bubur yang diberikan Kaito secara paksa.

Sang pesulap melepas pagutannya seraya menjilati bibirnya dengan seringaian mesum. Dia sangat menyukai ekspresi merona Shinichi disertai bibir mengkilap hasil cumbuan panas—dengan napasnya yang terputus-putus, terlihat sangat erotis.

" _Nde_ , kau mau disuapi lagi atau makan sendiri?" Kaito bertanya seolah siap untuk kembali mencium saudaranya.

Shinichi yang masih merona kemudian memandang Kaito kesal. Kenapa Kaito begitu santai dengan situasi ini. "Aku akan memakannya nanti, tinggalkan saja aku sendiri." Ia menarik bantal dan memeluknya erat dengan wajah sebal. _So cute_.

 _Indigo_ menangkap _aqua_ Shinichi berkilat takut—ah, sepertinya Kaito harus mengingatkan Shinichi tentang posisinya sekarang. "Shinichi." Panggil Kaito dengan nada serius.

Mendapati saudaranya yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya aneh, Shinichi melirik Kaito yang tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Napasnya seketika terhenti saat melihat Kaito menyimpan buburnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia merasakan lengan Kaito kembali menyentuh dagunya untuk saling menatap diam. "Apa kau mengerti posisimu?" nadanya serius, dingin dan berat berbeda dengan nada _childish_ yang sering ia lontarkan.

Menautkan alisnya heran, Shinichi melepas sentuhan Kaito seraya memandangnya datar. "Maksudmu posisi dimana kau memenjarakanku di kamar ini atau fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang pembunuh berhati dingin?" tanyanya dengan nada sindiran, pandangannya menajam penuh kekesalan.

Kaito kemudian terkekeh riang, tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah Shinichi yang selalu membuang muka seolah tak ingin menatapnya. "Ah, itu salah satunya. Tapi jika boleh aku tahu, kau sama sekali tidak menanyakan hal di mana aku yang telah memaksamu untuk melakukan seks." Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Shinichi dengan seringaian jahil. "Atau kau sangat menyukainya hingga tidak protes, hm~" bisiknya dengan nada berat seraya menjilati daun telinga saudaranya.

Merasakan hembusan napas Kaito dan benda hangat yang memainkan daun telinganya, tubuh Shinichi kembali meringis. Tak mau berlama-lama dalam posisi ambigu tersebut, ia pun mendorong bahu sang pesulap menjauh sambil menghela napas panjang—mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdesir hangat akan sentuhan Kaito.

Shinichi bergeser untuk menjaga jarak, meski bagian bawahnya perih ketika ia terlalu banyak bergerak. "Kau sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mencabut banyak nyawa orang lain?"

"Hoo, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan." Cibir Kaito dengan nada _childish_. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Shinichi—yang masih mendeliknya tajam—sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tiang kasur. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Itu salah mereka karena telah mencoba mengambilmu dariku." Jawabnya santai tanpa penyesalan.

"Dan kau sama sekali lupa kalau aku belum tentu memilih mereka?" suara Shinichi menajam menahan kesal.

Sang pesulap mendecakkan lidahnya sebal. Dirinya itu sangat super duper posesif! Tentu saja ia akan marah bisa seseorang mendakati miliknya. "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak akan langsung memilih mereka, tapi mencegah lebih baik dari pada menyesal di akhir!" Kaito ikut emosi, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun membawa Shinichi, membayangkannya saja tidak sudi.

"Kau membunuh banyak orang hanya alasan seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi tak percaya.

Kaito menyilangkan tangan di dada. "Tentu saja, apa aku salah? Itu salah mereka karena berani mendekatimu sebanyak apapun aku mengancam mereka!"

"Kau gila!" sarkas Shinichi dingin.

Sang pesulap tersenyum lebar. "Jika aku gila, aku tidak akan mendapat nilai seratus di semua pelajaran." Tantangnya menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu mentalmu yang rusak!"

Mendengarnya Kaito terdiam, perkataan Shinichi barusan cukup membuat dirinya tersinggung. "Terserah kalau Shin-chan mau membenciku atau tidak. Yang jelas kau tak akan pernah bisa bebas dari ruangan ini." Maniknya menatap Shinichi yang tengah mendeliknya tajam. "Tenang saja, aku akan merawatmu dengan baik di sini. Lagipula dengan kau yang terkurung di sini. Aku tak punya kesempatan untuk membunuh lagi." Senyumnya lebar.

"Kau pikir bahwa aku akan diam saja dan membiarkanku terkurung di sini?" Shinichi berkata tajam, mencoba menyulut Kaito yang masih _nyengir_ tanpa dosa.

Mendengarnya, Kaito menganggukkan kepala mantap. "Tentu, lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa trik agar kau tak pernah bisa kabur dariku."

Shinichi masih belum kalah, ia akan mencari jalan agar ia bebas. "Apa kau lupa kalau Yukiko-kaa-san dan Yuusaku-tou-san suatu hari akan pulang? Bagaimana jika mereka menemukanmu yang mengurungku di sini? Yuusaku-tou-san itu seorang novelis misteri dan detektif! Kau bisa tertangkap dengan cepat!"

Seringai dingin Kaito berubah menjadi senyuman lembut, pandangannya melunak seraya merengkuh Shinichi erat. Padahal dirinya sudah melecehkan saudaranya dan mengakui kalau ia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Namun, Shinichi masih mengkhawatirkan kondisinya. Bertambahlah rasa sayang Kaito pada saudaranya itu. "Aw~ ternyata Shin-chan masih mempedulikanku, nyatanya kau khawatir padaku~"

Saudaranya yang malah menjawab kekhawatirannya dengan godaan, membuat Shinichi bertambah sebal. Ia langsung melepas rengkuhan Kaito dengan kasar seraya menatapnya tajam. "Aku yakin seratus persen kalau mentalmu sudah rusak."

Kaito hanya tertawa renyah mendengarnya, kemudian maniknya kembali menggelap. Tawanya berubah hambar dengan aura tak enak di sekililingnya. "Soal orang tua kita kau tak usah khawatir, bila mereka mengganggu aku akan melenyapkannya untukmu."

Bola mata Shinichi terbelalak kaget, apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Kaito akan melenyapkan keluarganya sendiri? Orang tua yang sudah membesarkan mereka dan memberikan segala kebutuhan yang keduanya inginkan?

"Jangan! Segila apapun kau, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh orang tua kita sendiri!" tolak Shinichi agak panik. _Oh my_ , ternyata mental saudaranya benar-benar sudah rusak 100 persen. Dirinya harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum Kaito melakukan hal gila lainnya.

"Lebih tepatnya orang tua angkat." Potong Kaito cepat. "Mereka kan tidak pernah ada di rumah untuk memperhatikan kita." _Indigo_ -nya _blank_ , seolah membayangkan cara apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk membinasakan semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

" _Dame da_!" protes Shinichi tak terima, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kaito erat. Berharap bahwa perkataan Kaito barusan hanyalah candaan. Meskipun Yukiko dan Yusaku jarang ada di rumah. Kedua orang dewasa itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki selain Kaito. Dirinya tak mau orang yang ia sayangi mati begitu saja karena alasan tak logis sang kembaran.

Otak Shinichi kembali berputar, ia harus menemukan sebuah cara untuk menghentikan aksi gila Kaito sekaligus membuatnya bebas dari kungkungan saudaranya. Tapi apa? Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, akhirnya Shinichi mengambil napas panjang dan menyiapkan hatinya kuat. "Aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Huh?" Kaito mengerjap, fokusnya beralih pada Shinichi.

Shinichi melepaskan cengkramannya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau dengan dua syarat!" _aqua_ -nya berkilat penuh kesungguhan.

Mendapati ekspresi serius Shinichi, Kaito memperhatikan saudaranya dengan seringaian. Permintaan Shinichi kali ini sangat menggiurkan. Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang Kaito mau dengan saudaranya jika dirinya mengikuti dua syarat yang diajukan. Hm, tergantung syaratnya juga sih, bila menguntungkan dia terima bila tidak Kaito bisa menolaknya. Toh, posisi Kaito saat ini lebih menguntungkan dari saudaranya.

"Aku akan menjawab tergantung syarat yang kau ajukan."

Shinichi menatap Kaito sejenak sebelum menghela napas pendek. "Pertama kau harus berjanji untuk tidak membunuh Yukiko-kaa-san dan Yusaku-tou-san." Kaito mengernyitkan alisnya, syarat pertama yang saudaranya ajukan ternyata hanyalah hal sepele—baginya. "Lalu yang kedua biarkan aku bebas!"

Alis Kaito tertaut dengan wajah tak terima. "Shin-chan! Kau tahu kalau aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bebas! Kau milikku!" Kaito mendorong Shinichi hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi sang pesulap yang menindih sang kembaran.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku, BaKaito!" rontanya sebal. Karena dirinya tidak bisa melawan tenaga Kaito yang tak mau bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Shinichi pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Maksudku aku tidak ingin dikurung di sini, aku ingin pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Sebagai gantinya kau bebas mau melakukan apapun."

"Kau bebas untuk melarangku untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun, kau bahkan bebas untuk kembali membunuh siapapun yang mendekatiku—yah, meski aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikanmu. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu." Lanjutnya penuh keseriusan.

"..."

"Lebih tepatnya, aku bersedia untuk menjadi milikmu, Kaito." Shinichi mengakhiri kata-katanya sambil menutup wajahnya yang memanas. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar dari masalah ini adalah dengan memberikan dirinya pada saudaranya sendiri. Ugh. Ia tahu kalau persyaratan yang Shinichi buat hanya akan memberatkan dirinya. Namun, ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat orang tuanya mati. Apalagi kehilangan Kaito karena tindakan kriminalnya.

Perlahan Shinichi merasakan berat tubuh Kaito yang menindihnya menghilang. Lengan yang menutupi wajahnya tergeser hingga Shinichi bisa melihat Kaito. Sang pesulap nampak menundukkan wajahnya sehingga sang penyuka misteri tak bisa menebak apa yang saudaranya itu pikirkan.

Kaito yang tak kunjung memberi respon membuat Shinichi sedikit khawatir, ia takut bila saudaranya menolak apa yang dirinya ajukan. Padahal Shinichi sudah tak punya hal lain yang bisa ia ajukan agar sang pesulap mau menuruti perkataannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya untuk duduk di hadapan Kaito. _Aqua_ -nya tak lepas dari sosok pesulap yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Kaito?" panggil Shinichi pelan.

Bukannya menjawab panggilan Shinichi, Kaito malah menarik saudaranya ke dalam pangkuannya. Lengannya terlingkar di pinggang Shinichi dengan kepalanya yang tersandar di bahu saudaranya. Bibirnya sesekali mengecup leher Shinichi hingga sang empu-nya mendesah kecil.

"Kau yakin dengan syaratmu?" akhirnya Kaito membuka suara. _Indigo_ -nya memperhatikan Shinichi yang masih merona dengan lengannya yang meremas pakaian Kaito erat. "Karena jika kau melanggar apa yang kuinginkan, kau akan terkena hukuman dariku."

Shinichi memandang Kaito mantap. "Aku tak akan mengambil kembali kata-kataku." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya agar Kaito tak melihat wajahnya yang merona hebat. "Lagipula aku tahu bahwa kau tak akan pernah menyakitiku kan? Karena aku tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangmu padaku." Lanjutnya seraya mengalihkan padangannya pada Kaito dengan senyuman lembut yang sangat manis di mata sang pesulap.

Lengan sang penyuka misteri kemudian terlingkar di leher Kaito. "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau telah menjadi kriminal, asalkan kau tidak menyakiti keluarga kita. Aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Karena kau adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini." Ujarnya manis dan jujur.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat memalukan itu, Shinichi berniat melepas rangkulannya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ia menemukan Kaito yang tengah _blushing_ berat menahan malu. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya mendapati saudaranya merona hingga mencapai telinganya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat manis. Tak sengaja, Shinichi pun terkekeh dibuatnya.

Kaito yang mendengar kekehan Shinichi reflek menghentikan acara _blushing_ -nya lalu menyeringai mesum. Oh, entah kenapa Shinichi merasa Kaito akan berbuat sesuatu yang mesum bila ekspresinya berubah aneh seperti itu.

"Ouh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu menyayangiku, Shin-chan~" bisiknya tepat di telinga Shinichi. Lengannya yang tadi tersampir di pinggang teralih ke paha Shinichi dan mengelusnya sensual—dan dijawab lengungan manis dari saudaranya. "Karena kau sudah setuju untuk menjadi milikku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun padamu. _**Aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik~**_ " lengan kanannya terus mengelus paha Shinichi dan maju ke arah selakangannya.

Shinichi yang memang tak memakai bawahan apapun inginnya meronta, namun saat ini dirinya hanya bisa menerima apa yang Kaito lakukan terhadapnya. Yah, meski Shinichi tahu apa yang akan Kaito lakukan selanjutnya.

Sang pesulap menyeringai senang saat Shinichi tak berontak dan dengan manisnya mendesah pelan di telinganya. Setelah cukup menggoda paha Shinichi, lengan Kaito pun kemudian meremas bokong saudaranya hingga Shinichi memekik manis. Tak puas hanya dengan satu lengan, tangan kirinya pun ikut meremas bongkahan daging itu dengan gerakan sensual hingga desahan Shinichi makin banyak terdengar.

"Hhh—Kai—" Shinichi yang mulai menikmati pijatan jemari Kaito hanya bisa melenguh sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya ke leher sang pesulap. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau dada dan perutnya sudah menempel pada Kaito hingga ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh sang pesulap dan cepatnya laju detakan jantung—jangan lupa bagian vital mereka yang bersentuhan panas dibalik kain.

Merasakan Shinichi yang sudah terbuai akan permainannya, Kaito pun mulai menciumi bahu sang kembaran dengan beberapa hisapan dan gigitan. Shinichi yang sibuk mendesah tak sadar bila jemari Kaito telah kembali masuk ke dalam lubang di bagian selatannya.

"A-ah!" pekik Shinichi pelan saat merasakan benda asing yang bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Kaito yang merasakan cairan lengket memenuhi jarinya kemudian melepasnya lembut—membuat Shinichi mendesah kehilangan. Ia mendapati jemarinya yang sudah penuh cairan putih. Bahkan cairan putih itu kini terus mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuh saudaranya.

"Shin-chan~" girang Kaito jahil. "Benihku kemarin ternyata masih banyak tersimpan di dalam tubuhmu~ dan kali ini aku akan menambahnya lagi hingga kau bisa hamil dan mengandung anakku~"

" _Ba-barou_! Mana mungkin aku bisa hamil—ah!" perkataan Shinichi terpotong saat Kaito memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus dengan pose menggunting.

"Hmm~ kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba~" jawabnya _sing a song_.

Shinichi tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia hanya bisa merasakan jemari Kaito yang terus bermain di dalam tubuhnya dan mulut saudaranya yang tak berhenti untuk menciumi setiap kulitnya. Apalagi ketika lengan kiri sang pesulap yang memilin _nipple_ -nya dengan keras dan gemas—dirinya pun hanya bisa mendesah kencang sambil meremas surai Kaito yang begitu lembut di lengannya.

Pikiran Shinichi kembali melayang saat milik Kaito kembali memasuki tubuhnya. Kaito terus mendorong lagi; lagi dan lagi hingga keduanya terjatuh dalam kenikmatan dunia seks. Mereka bergerak seirama, tiap dorongan dan desahan membuat keduanya makin mabuk. Pagutan lidah dan saliva yang berceceran pun tidak mereka pedulikan.

Kaito hanya menikmati himpitan lubang Shinichi yang makin mengerat ketika ia meremas kejantanan saudaranya erat. Dorongannya makin cepat dan kasar saat sang penyuka misteri meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali hingga ia memuntahkan benihnya dan mengulang kegiatan mereka seolah tak pernah puas.

Shinichi tidak peduli sudah berapa kali pose seks yang ia lakukan bersama Kaito, berapa banyak benih Kaito yang tertanam di dalamnya, atau berapa ronde mereka bercinta. Bahkan ia lupa kalau orang yang tengah menggagahinya itu adalah seorang pembunuh sadis.

Karena bagi Shinichi, sosok Kaito adalah sosok yang paling ia sayangi dan tak pernah ingin ia lepaskan.

Biarlah ia menyembunyikan fakta hitam Kaito.

Karena sepertinya ia juga mengalami kelainan mental, di mana ia sangat menyukai apa yang Kaito lakukan padanya dan tidak peduli dengan nyawa orang lain yang melayang sia-sia olehnya.

Shinichi hanya tahu bahwa ia hanyalah milik Kaito dan akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan saudaranya.

 _Meskipun dirinya menjadi kriminal sekali pun._

 **-END-**


End file.
